


Approval & Loyalty - Trickster Trilogy Rough Draft

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [5]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Choking, Clone Sex, Collars, Dom!Loki, Extortion, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Heavy Fear Play, Humiliation, Kidnapping, King Loki, Leashes, Loki Rapes, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex is Power, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Torture, Trickster Loki, Violent Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misuteri used to be more than human. She was a beacon of light; a symbol of hope. She was happy. This is until a jealous, vindictive Loki decided to destroy her and make her his. </p><p>Loki is cruel and insatiable. He breaks down the matriarch, and her Guardians. Misuteri wants nothing more than to survive his wrath and she barely manages to do that.</p><p>(This was my first draft, and my first story, ever. I've stripped it down to its bare bones, leaving the dark, gritty Loki smut so many of us enjoy. If you're interested in the story, I'm re-writing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri is put to the test only hours after Loki separated her from Jouten. Loki makes quick work of grooming Misuteri to his liking.

    The light shined brightly on Misuteri's face. She rolled away from it.   
    “Wake up, you pathetic whore.” Loki's voice was harsh and annoyed.   
    Misuteri's eyes furrowed and she stretched her legs under the blanket.   
    Loki came towards her from the other side of the small room. He was already dressed in black leather pants and a green dress shirt that was half way unbuttoned. “How are you supposed to assist me if all you do is sleep!” He sat in front of her on the small bed.   
    Misuteri slid back against the wall and looked up at him defiantly. Waking her up before she was ready always made her irritable.“Maybe you should have picked a different servant girl – maybe one that actually likes you have as much as you like yourself.” She held the blanket up against her. It was uncomfortable and scratchy but it was all she had.   
    He smiled and lifted the bottle of water off of the ground. He chilled the bottle with his Jotuun powers. He took a small drink. Misuteri was looking away in disgust. “Maybe you should cool down a little,” he said before he dumped it over her head.   
    Misuteri was almost instantaneously frozen. She pulled her legs in and then jumped up in disbelief. She pushed her long blond hair back and out of her face. “What possessed you to do such a childish thing?”   
    Loki began laughing. He almost could not stop. His chuckles escaped as he spoke, “You, my dear, brought it on yourself.” His voice became more serious and dark, “That is no way to speak to your Lord and Master. You are a queen and heroine no more. And rightly so! You tried to be normal. This is the price you pay for your ungratefulness.”   
    Misuteri started to ring out her hair on the floor. She rubbed her arms to regain her warmth and still she looked away from him as he preached to her. Her quick witted nature was at its peak when she was angry.  
    “I don't care what you think. You're just jealous. You're bitter. You're the pitiful adopted, little boy that can't cope with the truth! And you enjoy making other people suffer because you can't deal with your own unhappiness,” Misuteri barely got her last words out before Loki grabbed her by the hair. It was obvious Misuteri had stewed in her anger and frustration.  
    “The first thing you are going to learn is to look at me when I am speaking, especially if I speak to you. Secondly, silly girl, if it was my pain and unhappiness that I could not cope with, as you so said, I would destroy this pathetic planet and be off, but no, I am here to enjoy my spoils of war and that includes you,” Loki threw her to the ground.   
    “You will not get away with this. I will never be yours.” Misuteri was out of breath. She caught herself but the cement scratched her hands and bruised her knees. He had begun to scare her again. His intensity was like a parasite that consumed her passion.   
    Without another word Loki conjured another leash and collar for her. The chain was coiled in his closed palm. She could see a silver ring in his hand.   
    Misuteri lifted herself up with the edge of the bench. She leaned on it as he got closer. When he was within just a couple of feet of her, she scrambled across the bed.   
    “If you run this will only get worse for you.” Loki grinned as he turned in her direction.   
    Misuteri darted toward the corner but she had forgotten about the chain. It yanked her backward. Surprised, she was off guard. Loki was within arms reach of her but she slipped out of his grasp and crawled onto the bed. The bed was the only place she felt even remotely safe. She dug her nails into her arms. The dead skin curled under her fingernails.   
    Soon, Loki was upon her and she sunk down. Misuteri tucked her head between her knees and covered the back of her neck with her arms.   
    Loki pried one of her arms off of her neck with ease. He bent down in front of her, “You should be frightened of me, little girl.” He whispered in her ear as he moved the hair off of her neck. With it bare, she could feel his breath on her neck. It was like a snake curling around her neck, suffocating her. “You already belong to me and you like it.” With those words, he slipped the silver ring around her neck. He quickly stood and yanked upward on the chain.   
    Misuteri choked on her own spit and coughed furiously. She was on her hands and knees again, trying to regain her breath.   
    Loki pulled on the chain again but not so harshly this time. “Get up.”   
    Misuteri complied. Loki let go of the chain. It fell between her breasts and dangled by her ankles. He pointed to the wall between the corner of the room and the toilet. “Go get dressed.”   
    She turned to him in confusion. There was no where for her to go. She opened her mouth to speak but could not once she met his gaze. She looked down in shame. Then, a light glowed upon the wall and Misuteri turned. A door swung open and a closet appeared.   
    “Clothing is a privilege. It would be in your best interest to remember that,” he warned her.  
    Misuteri nodded. She lifted the chain in her hand and jogged quickly into the closet. Suddenly, Loki was behind her. He pointed to a small cabinet. When she opened it she saw a week's worth of corset and skirt one piece outfits. They were all black and green in some form or another. On the bottom shelf where leather cuffs, leashes and collars. She pulled out the only drawer and it had an assortment of plain black and green bras, panties and socks.   
    “Hurry up.” Loki ordered her.   
    Misuteri quickly pulled a pair of black knee high socks, black panties and a bra on. She pulled the first outfit off of the hanger and slipped it on. Loki stepped behind her and zipped it up. She slowly stood up and turned to face him. She gently let the chain fall and she looked up at him.   
    “Good. Now, put the cuffs on. Your ankles, too. Then you are to go make yourself presentable.” Loki pointed behind him at the door.   
    Misuteri obediently clipped the cuffs and tiny locks on all four points. She tip-toed by him and dashed into her cell.   
    Once she crossed the threshold, the closet disappeared. She looked over to the sink and saw all of her toiletries neatly set out on the small counter. She turned but Loki was nowhere to be seen.  
    Almost a full minute went by before she really looked at herself in the mirror. She wet the rag that was folded over the sink and wiped her face and eyes clean. Her eyes were red from crying. Her make up had smeared and its waterproof formula was difficult to remove. She slammed her fists on the counter and stared down in frustration. She turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the wall. She covered her mouth to hold back her disgust.   
    _Oh my god. I can't believe I'm dressed like this._   
    The worst thing was that she was beautiful. She looked like she would on most any other day. She looked like she could be cosplaying as a feminine Loki submissive. It might have been fun but to find out that he, Loki, was real and had stolen Jouten and her powers was just too much to process. Misuteri fell to her knees.   
    Will Jouten ever forgive me?   
    Loki appeared and Misuteri scrambled to get to her feet. “What is taking you so long?!”   
    “I...I...I,” Misuteri stumbled over her words.   
    “Get it out already, woman,” Loki said.   
    “I haven't gotten ready by hand in years...Once I met Jouten...I could just snap my fingers and it would all be done,” Misuteri stuttered.   
    “Oh my, that fool spoiled you. He let you use his powers for such mundane things.” Loki shook his head.   
    _Hypocrite._   
    “Well, he didn't let me...once I drank his blood...I pretty much had access to most of his powers he has in this realm but I hadn't mastered them all,” Misuteri interrupted Loki.   
    “Shut up! I care not how it happened. You are a human again and there will not be any supernatural short cuts,” Loki's voice was disgusted and annoyed.   
    Misuteri looked down, ashamed.   
    “You have twenty minutes. If you are not presentable by then, I will lock you away all day. I will not have my prize looking like an animal.” Loki turned and vanished.  
    Misuteri grabbed the straightener; plugged it in; and turned it on. She washed her face, breasts and arms as quickly as she could. She remembered how tedious it was getting ready as a human. Simple things like using deodorant were almost foreign to her. Luckily she had packed everything she needed.   
    Her hair was knotted and felt terrible from the rain. As she brushed it, she had to hold the roots so it would not pull. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes so that she could tough it out until she was finished. It took longer than she wanted to straighten her hair. It was so thick and damp that she had to go over several spots more than once. She quickly felt pressed for time.  
    After finishing up her hair, Misuteri's face was dry enough to start applying her foundation. The powder and concealer in the bag were a little lighter than her skin tone, so she did her best to blend it in. She pulled out the eyeliner and drew thick, heavy, cat-eye like lines around her eyes. Misuteri found the mascara and made her eyelashes as long as she could to open up her eyes. Lastly, she found the black eyeshadow and blacked out her entire eyelids. She followed her eyeliner out toward the tip of her eyebrows and used the concealer to increase the contrast.   
    Suddenly, he was there again. Misuteri twisted the chain from her collar and wrapped it around her waist. She looped it so it hung daintily on her hip. She shied away from him as he neared her. He lifted her chin and observed her. He slipped his hand into her hair with ease and smiled.   
    Upon further inspection, he spoke, “You must think you are clever.”  
    Misuteri shook her head.  
    “You look like you are in mourning,” Loki said as if it were preposterous.  
   _I am. I'm mourning the fact that I have to be here with you._   
    “This is a celebration! I will not have you bringing everyone down,” Loki snapped his fingers and Misuteri's dark, heavy make up disappeared.   
    It was replaced with thinner lines and green accents. She looked in the mirror and gasped in surprise.   
    “No wonder you had that little trick down so quickly. It was child's play,” Loki laughed. “Now, come along, it is time for you to get acquainted with your new family.”   
    Loki turned from her and she saw he had put on a long coat with wide shoulders and a long, green cape behind him.  It was shiny, fine silk underneath and heavy velvet on top. He had flipped the ends of his hair out and they bounced ever so slightly as he took long strides. Misuteri saw his leather shoes under his well fitted dress pants.   
    Loki spun around as they were proximal to the iron bars. “Give me the chain.”   
    Misuteri hesitantly gave him the lead. She gently placed it in his hand and looked away from him.  
     “Look at me when I speak to you, if I have to remind you again, I will do so with my whip.” His seriousness allowed no room for questions.  
    Misuteri swallowed hard. She looked up at him and frowned.   
    “You will follow me, wherever I go. Stay inline with the edge of my cape and one step to the left. If you fall to far behind or get too close to me, especially if I am speaking with someone, I will hit you. You are in no way my equal, my partner, nor my lover and you will be perceived as such. Do you understand me?” Loki's eyes were curiously staring down at her.    
    “Yes, I understand,” Misuteri blinked and adverted her gaze for a moment.   
    “Never address me without some sort of title. I am a King, Lord, Master and God in this realm and it is your job to remind those around me of my power. Do that sufficiently and you will likely not be harmed. If I have to do it myself, you most certainly will be hurt and humiliated. Do you understand?” Loki's eyes were focused. He was testing her.   
    “Yes, sir,” Misuteri swallowed and darted her gaze again.   
    He stopped and turned to her again, “And if you step on my cape, I'll drop you in ice water and watch you struggle until you pass out,” His eyes glittered with excitement. “I will enjoy every minute of it and so will many of my guests and clients. If you feel the urge to spite me, to rebel against me, or to challenge me in any manner, I will gleefully engage in punishing you. It will not be over quickly. I will not let you die. Let that add to your misery.”  
    Misuteri's hair stood up on end. She held her arms to stop the chills. Imagining being dropped into ice water, with no way out until her body finally gave up almost sent her into a crippling depression. Her anxiety began to make her shake.   
    Loki put his hand on her shoulder. His hand was warm and comforting. “As long as you behave, and do not try to escape, you will endure this new life just as well as any other.”    
    Misuteri shook her head and smiled.   
    “That is what I want to see,” Loki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Tell me what I just said to you,” Loki quizzed her.  
    She blinked repeatedly in nervousness. She looked up at him but then away as she gathered her thoughts. She spoke as quickly and decisively as she could. “Walk to the left of your cape; do not step on it. Remind everyone of your power.” She met his eyes and awaited his approval.   
    “I see it was simple enough for you to comprehend,” he replied.   
    She was disappointed to hear his praise reduced to a cynical observation.  
    Loki summoned his scepter. It towered over her. Its curved blade looked sinister like Loki's smile.   
    “Be responsive, prompt and attentive to me. You will quickly learn how to anticipate and fulfill my every desire,” Loki assured her.   
    A moment passed and he took a step forward. He disappeared. The chain quickly followed him. Misuteri had barely a second to react as she was pulled into a portal.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hosts a party to show off his newest trophy. Misuteri is tasked with meeting Loki's high expectations as a human prisoner but it seems no matter what she does she cannot satisfy him.

    Loki led Misuteri into a large elevator. He stood in the center of it. The large metal doors reflected their image. He carried himself as a ruler would. Misuteri analyzed him. When she finally let herself look at her reflection, she broke down. She fell to her knees and then back on her ankles. She covered her face and tried to hide her sadness from Loki.   
    Then, the elevator stopped. The weightless feeling threw her stomach into her throat and she stopped crying for a moment.   
    “What is it now?” Loki said, almost tenderly.   
    “I can't stop thinking about what you'll do to me if I mess up.” Misuteri's honesty was comforting. It lifted a weight off of her shoulders.   
    Loki found it refreshing. He leaned his scepter against the wall and knelt in front of her.  
    His touch was warm; it was almost human.   
    He moved closer to her. She let him hold her. The embrace was warm and cold at the same time.   He sat beside her. He flicked his cape around her and pulled her into him. She fell over on to his chest and then she slid to be on his lap. Loki stroked her hair. Her sobs became sniffles. The warmth from his body and under his cape made her feel like everything was going to be okay.   
    “Loki, are you....I mean...I feel like I'm getting mixed messages from you.” Misuteri stumbled over her words.   
    “You need to let go. It is time you learned how to live as an extension of someone else,” he whispered gently in her ear. He stroked her hair, then down her back. Finally he slipped his fingers under her skirt and started to run his fingers in circles on her bare skin.   
    Misuteri was startled. She lifted her head and began tucking her rear to pull away from him.   
    _What is he doing?!_   
    “Ah, ah, ah. Just relax,” he said sternly. He smoothed out her back and she slowly repositioned herself as she was before.   
    Her breath was shallow and nervous.   
    Loki let her lead fall out of his hand and began stroking her face. The noise was loud and harsh as it fell to the floor. Misuteri gasped. Loki slid his finger over her tongue and gently pressed her jaw closed around it. He moved his other hand up and under her panties. He followed the curve of her buttocks until her legs opened up to her unguarded sex. Loki tickled the outside walls before he slipped his long, thin finger into her warm, pink privates.   
    Nervously, Misuteri began to suck on his finger as his other hand began to travel under her clothes. She did whatever she could to distract herself, to dissociate but all she did was encourage him. Each time she lapped his finger tip with her tongue, he quickened his advance. Once he was inside of her, she let out another gasp.   
    Loki reacted swiftly. He closed her mouth around his finger again before she could take another breath.   
    In that moment, Misuteri's thoughts were none. He had her. Loki had Misuteri in his grasp and with her physically invaded by his desire, she could not fight him.   
    It was as if he was infecting her with a virus. She felt hot and cold. Her hair stood on end and her heart pulsated with his every breath.   
    Before Misuteri could regain her composure, Loki spoke, “Unfasten my belt and pants.”  
    He quickened his finger within her and slid his other hand out of her mouth. Misuteri looked down and saw his member, fighting to escape its cloth prison. Misuteri moved as quickly as she could but she was light headed and disoriented from his intrusion. As his impatience grew, so did his assault. Misuteri barely freed Loki's tension before she almost climaxed.   
    “Take me into your mouth,” Loki hissed.   
    Misuteri's stomach was in her throat and her panties were nearly soaked clean through. Her breathing was heavy; she was nearly panting.   
    “Please...” Misuteri whispered. “Please...”  
    “Do not be selfish. This is not about you,” Loki gripped her throat and lowered her towards his crotch.   
    Misuteri shook her head and he released her. She licked her lips and lowered her head. Misuteri took the tip of him into her mouth. She licked it as if it were his finger tip and then relaxed her jaw. Loki halted his assault on her and just breathed deeply.   
    Misuteri let her spit leak down his shaft as she took in as much as she could. She held herself there for a moment and then lifted her head. She pulled as hard and as slowly as she could. As her mouth became less crowded, she moved her tongue around him. She could feel his arousal increase with her talent. Misuteri was quickly gaining the advantage.   
    “You are no amateur, I see,” Loki's eyes were closed tightly and a smile grew on his face. His wide grin let out a laugh before he stopped Misuteri. “No more, girl,” he pushed Misuteri off of him.   
    Misuteri scooted away from him. She wiped her mouth and re-wet her lips. She took in quick, sharp breaths as he stood and fastened his pants.   
    “Nice try, Misuteri. I will remember your little trick later,” Loki straightened his cloak. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his fingers.   
   _But I...I wasn't trying...I was just trying to be good...I wasn't...I didn't mean to..._  
    “Get up,” Loki ordered. He snapped his fingers and fixed her runny make up.   
    Misuteri slowly stood. She used the railings in the elevator to help herself up. She looked in the mirror and found the evidence of her sadness gone. She looked clean, as if nothing had even happened. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture.   
    A moment went by and Loki just stood there, with his back to her. He could surely see her, with the reflection of the metal and the mirrors in the elevator but he did not act like she was even in the room.   
  _What's his problem now?_   
    Misuteri stared at his reflection for a long moment and then folded her arms. She leaned against the wall. The chain scraped on the metal floor. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Misuteri instinctively froze. She swallowed and then shook her head. The chain rattled again but this time, it was  on purpose.   
    She just kept fidgeting. Once, it cracked on the wall of the elevator and Misuteri laughed out loud.   
    Loki's temper finally boiled over. He turned to her; he wrapped the chain in his fist until he nearly had her by the throat. He shook her. “It is unwise to annoy me, or have I not made that clear?”   
    Misuteri was off guard for a moment and then she replied, “You extorted me; molested me; and stole my powers; and you expect me to care how you feel?”   
    “Why, you insolent, woman,” Loki raised his hand.   
    “I'll play your game...but I won't play by your rules,” Misuteri clenched her teeth and held her breath, ready for Loki's strike.   
    Loki grinned and lowered his hand. He dropped the chain and spun around. His cape brushed against Misuteri's leg. Her eyes darted towards his staff.   
    “The worst thing about this entire situation is the fact that all I was trying to do was make you happy, do as you told me and you accuse me of trickery,” Misuteri started to tear up in frustration. “I will not let another man walk all over me...I am worth more than that!” Misuteri's face turned red but her footing never felt more secure.   
    _I have earned my own respect and if he expects me to give it without any in return, I'll make this as difficult for him as he plans to make it for me._   
    Loki clapped. He clapped for nearly thirty seconds before he stopped pacing back and forth before her. When he did, he got very close to Misuteri. He leaned over her and whispered, “Then make me happy.” He clasped the chain in his hand once again and pulled downward on it. With his other hand he pressed on her shoulder.   
    Misuteri just stared up at him. She observed the creases around his eyes and the satisfaction on his face.   
    When she did not budge, he knocked one of her knees out from under her and she fell. Loki stroked her face as she stared up at him again. Misuteri blinked and looked forward for a second. She reached up and pulled out his throbbing cock and stroked it gently. Misuteri started just as she did before. First the tip and then the shaft was soaking wet. The chain clinked on the metal floor but neither of them cared.       
    Misuteri stared vertically at him. Loki balanced himself with both hands flat on the elevator walls. She was still cornered and she could still see the staff just behind him. She closed her eyes and felt his pulse within her mouth. She matched his rhythm and slowly sped up. It was the only thing she could focus on for a very long time  until she felt the tell tale signs of a man's orgasm. Misuteri winced but Loki just let out an aghast gasp. His palms balled into fists and his eyes squinted shut. Misuteri tenderly sucked the last of his climax from him before he stumbled backwards. Misuteri reached out to catch his hand, to stop him from falling but he had already steadied himself. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth off on her would-be sleeve.   
    Loki fixed his trousers and ran his finger through his hair. “That, my girl, just might be something to be proud of.”   
    Misuteri smiled and stepped forward to fix the collar of his shirt and cloak. Loki turned and Misuteri continued to make sure everything was in its proper place. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck. Misuteri fetched his scepter and handed him her lead. He took them from her with a nod but still said nothing.       
    _Did I do something wrong? Is there no pleasing this man? He...I know he did...I felt it...I can still taste it..._  
    Suddenly, the elevator began again. Misuteri did her best not to let her negative and unsure thoughts cloud her achievement.   
  
    Only a few, long and silent moments passed before the elevator doors opened. The room before them was one large open floor. The only thing that contested its great size was the light. Huge, crystal chandeliers hung every ten feet in every direction. They were blinding for a moment, until Misuteri's human eyes adjusted. She gazed upon the white linens tables with gold and emerald encrusted chairs.   
    Loki took a long, steady step forward. Misuteri watched him before it was her time to follow him. She noticed a large, golden crown upon his head. The lights on either side of him dimmed and they lit up, one by one, as they walked down the center of the room. Misuteri felt a lush, soft green carpet beneath her feet and she noticed it was the length of the entire room. She could not see where it led. She could only see Loki, just ahead of her now but she could feel eyes upon her. Her skin began to crawl and she started to get anxious.   
    “Settle,” Loki said to her, ever so subtly. If there had been a mouse scurrying, she would not have been able to hear him.   
    Misuteri swallowed and took a deep breath. She stood up on her tip toes and walked in-sink with Loki. She kept her chin parallel to the ground. She emulated Loki the best she could before she could see what lay beyond the darkness.   
    A large golden throne glittered in the near distance. As the final light came on, it was even more fantastic than Misuteri could imagine. An enormous chandelier, fastened in the likeness of crystal icicles, danced over the throne. There were at least a dozen steps they had to climb, all gold, with a wide, green rug upon the center, equal with the width of the throne. The throne sat on a platform after all of the steps. There were green cushions and pillows about the foot of the throne and on the chair itself. Two golden lions, up on their hind legs, fighting made up the back of the throne. Fire came from their mouths. When it connected, it created a single, larger flame that created the peak of the throne.   
    Misuteri waited until Loki was two steps ahead of her before following him up to the throne. More and more details became clearer as she got closer. There were two large, gold chains that were slipped through golden hoops that lined the outside of the throne. The throne seemed to emanate a power that was not of this world and that certainly did not belong to a single man.   
    Misuteri gazed at Loki and the light off of the throne brought color back to his face. His dark wardrobe was less drab and depressing. Loki set his scepter in its sheath at the foot of the throne. He took hold of one of the gold chains and fastened it to the one he held in his hand. He flipped his cloak around and gracefully perched himself in his seat.   
    Misuteri just gaped at him. The sudden weight of the extra chain did not distract her from the epic proportions of his entrance. She stared at the magnificent crown upon his long, dark hair. It glittered in the light, just like his satisfied grin.   
    She neared the throne. She stood in front of him, nearly blocking the rest of the room from his sight.   
    His lips moved, ever so slightly, “Kneel.”  
    Misuteri snapped back to reality. She nodded her head and bent on one knee.   
  
    Behind her, hundreds of guests stood and clapped. Then they neared as she did. When he bid them to rise, they cheered, “Long live King Loki!”   
    Misuteri stood and spun on her heel. Suddenly, the beauty of the room was mundane in comparison to all of the people praising Loki. She backed up. Her mouth was so agape, they could surely see her fillings. Misuteri was frightened. All the thoughts of the angry mob chasing her yesterday came flooding back.   
  _Could he do that again? Would he?_   
    Misuteri glimpsed behind her and Loki was paying her no mind. Feeling weak and vulnerable, all she wanted to do was hide.   
_Retreat. Run. I've got to get out of here._   
    Misuteri's eyes darted from side to side. There was no way she could escape. She looked down and saw her expensive bondage. In a last ditch effort she moved away from the crowd. She moved closer to Loki. She stepped on one of the pillows and slowly slid down one of the arms of the throne upon it.   
    With her knees up and her arms wrapped around them, she sat, petrified.   
    An large man, with dark brown hair cut short and tight to his head, approached the steps. “May I approach, my liege?”   
    Loki bid him proximity.   
    He was well dressed in a classic tuxedo and shiny shoes. He stood not far from Misuteri.   
    “It's funny, how she doesn't look much different than the others. At first, I thought she was happy you'd taken her with the way she followed you in here, sire,” the large man laughed. His muscles seemed to nearly rip right through his shirt with each breath.   
    “Is that so?” Loki leaned forward and looked at Misuteri.   
    Misuteri nodded out of nervousness. She nodded vigorously.   
    “Is it alright if I get a good look at her?” The man asked politely. “You know how people gossip.”   
    “Why not,” Loki waved, carelessly at him.   
    Misuteri's anxiety shot through the roof.   
  _What is this man going to do to me? I thought Loki was supposed to protect me. Loki....please...don't..._   
    The large man held out his hand to Misuteri.   
    Misuteri blinked and looked back at Loki. He was aimlessly looking into the crowd.   
    The man waved his hand, “Sh, sh, sh...It's okay,” he paused as Misuteri began to lean towards him. She reached her hand out to his and he continued, “I'm not going to hurt you.”  
    Misuteri stood with his help and just barely let a shy smile show through.   
    “They call me Gladiator, Glad for short,” Glad kissed her hand.   
    Misuteri swallowed and nodded. She gently pulled her hand away from him. Again, she turned to Loki but still, he had nothing to offer her.   
   _This guy...he reminds me of someone I've met...it's like he's hiding something._   
    Glad twirled his finger in the air. Misuteri got the hint and slowly turned. She kept her hands to her sides. She turned ninety degrees one way; returned to face him; and then turned ninety degrees the other way. She did not want to get tangled in the chain. She had no idea how long it was or how far she could go. The biggest thing she was afraid of was making a fool out of herself and thus, embarrassing Loki.    
    “You're smart, aren't you? I bet that little brain of yours is always ticking,” Glad tapped his temple with a smile. “You're very pretty, too. Unfortunately for you, I've learned more about you in the last two minutes, then you'll ever know about me. That must be so frustrating for you,” Glad teased her. He treated her like a child.   
    Misuteri bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly,“We'll see about that,” Misuteri turned from him and returned to her pillow at Loki's feet. This time she sat confidently, with her shoulders back against the thrown, her knees together and her feet shoulder width apart.   
    “I didn't say you could turn from me,” Glad said, his voice was hot with fury.   
    “You are not my Lord and Master. You have no hold over me,” Misuteri faced away from him. She noticed that people were starting to stare. She had even begun to get Loki's attention. He gazed down at them with curiosity.  
     “I am your superior, human, and you will treat me as such!” Glad demanded.   
    “I am an intelligent, competent, and capable woman and you should treat me as such,” Misuteri hissed back at him.   
    The women in the crowd let out a subtle gasp. Some of the men began to chuckle. A smile crossed Loki's lips.   
    Glad charged at Misuteri. She did her best not to move but as he hastened his approach, she stood to meet his challenge. Misuteri's vision narrowed on her threat. The rest of the room blacked out as they anxiously watched.   
    _I knew it. He uses the nice guy routine to lure women into a sense of security and then he hurts them when they don't want to play along with his demeaning games._   
    “I dare you to lay a hand on me and show your true self to all of these people. I might not be worth anything to you but I bet your fragile image does. Why don't you try being honest with yourself for once instead of beating on women that were kind enough to give a troglodyte like you the time of day,” Misuteri's words barely fell from her lips before Glad's hand came down towards her.   
    Loki flashed between them. He caught the man's hand as if it were a twig blowing in the wind. Misuteri froze and tried to catch her breath.   
    “Do not forget who rules here, Glad,” Loki said harshly. He let Glad's wrist go and laughed. “After how hard you have worked, are you really going to let a human girl unhinge your composure? Take this as a lesson learned, Glad and let it go,” Loki ordered him.   
    Glad shrugged and straightened his jacket. “You're right, sire. I apologize for my misbehavior. I shouldn't have taunted the girl,” Glad sounded sincere as he bowed his head and backed down the steps of the throne.   
    Loki turned to Misuteri. She knelt before him, “I'm sorry, my lord. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again.” She winced in anticipation.       
    “Misuteri, that was an unexpected outburst of severe proportions and I am quite taken back by the events that have since transpired,” Loki lifted under her arm and brought her to her feet. He moved to the side so that the crowd could see them both.   
_He's really going to make an example out of me._   
    “This woman brought the greatest chaotic being, besides myself, to the side of righteous goodness. We have all just gotten to witness her gall and courage in the face of adversity. Yet, none of us have seen her cower as she did before me. Now, who do you think was really in control all those years, atop that mountain of magical misfits? Luckily for me, she is no more special than any of the other spoils I have plundered from would-be kings,” Loki's speech riled the crowd. They cheered at the end of every sentence and hung on every word. His grip on her arm tightened with the crowds excitement.   
  _The more I rebel here...the more he can brag about taming me. But if he will let me defend myself, my honor...then I have to. I have to prove that I am not just an object to be owned. Even if he lets me, even if it's under his terms...I have to be who I am...or else...there may not be anything for Jouten to save._  



	3. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki toys with Misuteri for several hours before taking her to a new room within his Tower.

    Misuteri's internal alarm roused her from her sleep. She blinked hand turned in the sheets. They were cool against her skin, even though they were heavy. She narrowed her eyes in the dark.   
    “Loki?” She whispered softly.   
_I don't want to wake him. I don't even know what time it is._   
    She sat up. She did not feel the weight of the chain. She reached around the collar to find it unfastened to anything. She cleared her throat softly and slid out of bed. She tip toed to her cell, through the closet, on the far side of the room. She searched for the toilet.  
    Misuteri slowly felt her way around the sink. She could see only pure darkness.  
    Misuteri did not hesitate to make herself at home. She searched for her toiletries to find most of them gone. She did find a hand full of things. She brushed her hair in the dark. She applied a fresh coat of deodorant.   
_I guess being human again comes back to you like riding a bike?_   
    She paused for a second as she pondered her image in the dark.   
_Oh, shit. My face must be a wreck._   
     She used warm water and the washrag to finish the job. She folded the soiled linens and set them aside.   
    She squinted in the darkness and found her way back to Loki's room. She crept out just a few feet before she ran into something hard in the middle of the room. She reached out her hand to feel what it was but she only felt a hard, cold surface. She stumbled backward.   
   _What in the world? There was nothing here before?_   
    Misuteri did her best to regain her balance without a sound. She let out a low sigh ventured farther to the left. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist. Misuteri let out a high pitched scream that surely would have woken Loki.   
    The lights came on and he stared down at her angrily.   
    “What are you doing?” Loki interrogated her.   
    “I was just...did I just...” Misuteri pointed from the closet to Loki with her free hand.   
    “You smell clean.” He stated impassively. He did not let go of her wrist. He squeezed it tighter.   
    “I woke up and I didn't know what time it was...so I went to my cell and cleaned myself up...I'm sorry,” Misuteri whimpered at his grip. She turned to him and took a step closer. She lowered her head, submissively.   
    “Good. That had better have been all you intended to do.” Loki hissed at her and let go.   
   _Oh, thank god._   
    Misuteri let out a relieved sigh.   
    “Get dressed and wait for me to call you,” Loki vanished before her.   
    Misuteri looked around the room and then headed to the closet door. She slipped her undergarments on and the cuffs, the same as she did the day before. Then she pulled out a leather and lace outfit. The skirt was trimmed in black lace and the pleats of the skirt were black, with green underneath. The corset was striped with green and black leather from right her ribcage to her hip and it was striped the opposite way over her bust. Once she slipped it on and into place, the zipper zipped itself.   
    When Misuteri left the closet she heard the shower. She sat upon the bed, awaiting his call.   
  
    Abruptly, Misuteri felt him call. His command crawled under her skin and echoed in her mind. She blinked in surprise and stood to come to him but she was being pulled by an unseen force. The air around her was chilled and she stiffened and winced as she came in contact with the wall.   
    Misuteri stumbled forward. She grasped the slick counter to steady herself. She shifted her weight and saw Loki stepping out from behind the curtain. Instinctively, she opened the linen closet and obtained a large, fluffy, green towel. She approached Loki and held it out for him.   
    He hung his arms upon the curtain rod. He pushed aside the liner with his forearm. His hair was long and soaked the floor before him. He brushed his long fingers through his hair with one hand, unveiling his mischievous smile.   
    “You are,” Loki paused as he wiped the water from his face, “a quick learner.”  
    Misuteri nodded and looked away from him. He stepped out from the charcoal tub. His slender feet flattened upon the moist rug with intent and purpose. Misuteri glanced up his leg and noticed he thin, black hairs stuck to his legs. She held out the towel, urgently, for him to take it.   
    He gracefully lifted it from her grasp and patted his face and chest at first. Then he stroked his pelvis and down his powerful quadriceps. Misuteri kept her eyes shut tightly and adverted her gaze.   
_For God's sake, please put some clothes on._   
    Loki squeezed the tips of his hair and grazed the towel over his shoulders and back. He dropped it and let out a heavy sigh.   
    “Stop your bashfulness already,” Loki demanded.   
    Misuteri looked up at his clean, dry face. His hair was still damp. It left droplets of water to run down his chest and arms. Staring directly into his eyes, Misuteri felt weak. Her mouth began to water and she swallowed. Her behind was pressed against the counter as he crept toward her. His movements were slow and subtle but he seemed to pounce upon Misuteri.   
    “Flatter me,” he whispered.   
    Misuteri felt the moisture on his skin with his proximity.   
  _I wasn't...I was trying not to look..._  
    Misuteri stuttered for a moment, “I don't know what to say.  You're a god. Of course you're perfect.”  
    He snatched her hair in his hand, “You will have to do better than that, if you want to make me happy.”   
    Something clicked inside of Misuteri. She switched from flight to fight mode. “It's your passion that I really care about. Sure, your long, slender body can be imposing but it's what ticks up in here that really gets me going,” Misuteri tapped his temple. “Of course, your cock has more girth than one might expect but there's no way of really knowing such an intimate detail about a person before you really know.” Misuteri arched her back and thrust her hips forward against his leg.   
    Loki yanked on her hair, forcing her breasts upward to his face. He pulled her to him and lifted her upon her toes with his knee. Her legs were wider than she expected, with his build and he smelled her skin.   
_I think that got his attention._   
    “You think yourself clever, girl but you have not a clue to the trickery at my disposal,” Loki's voice was informative. It sounded like a warning.   
    “That's why I'm so afraid of you,” Misuteri whimpered in response. Her body went weak in his grasp.   
    His grin twisted upward. The hot intensity from his eyes created a pool of boiling liquid within Misuteri's loins. The steam from the shower had dissipated and yet, Misuteri still found it difficult to breathe.    
    Loki wrapped his other arm around her waist and loosened his grip on her hair. Misuteri took in a sharp breath just before they materialized upon Loki's sheets. He was above her, objectifying her curves. With each hesitant breath, Loki's passion grew firmer. He kissed her and Misuteri submitted to his advance. After a moment with his tongue in her mouth, Misuteri's hate grew within her.   
    It was a constant fight between surviving and enduring his abuse.   
    “I can't...” Misuteri whispered, breaking away from his kiss.   
    “You will,” Loki unzipped the back of her uniform and pulled it down off of her breasts.   
    They seemed to grow with each breath she took beneath him. She could feel his tension building. He tucked his head down and bit the inside of her cleavage. Misuteri gasped in pain. He gnawed at her bust until it nearly bled. Misuteri's gasps nearly turned to screams. Loki covered her mouth with his large hand and continued his assault. He cast her bra and panties aside. She wiggled beneath him but the touch of their skin paralyzed her resistance.   
    Loki adjusted her so that she was on the edge of the bed. He let her weight pull her off of the bed and on to her knees. Loki stared down at her and his sex throbbed in Misuteri's face. He stroked her cheek and then fish hooked her mouth open. Surprised, Misuteri nearly choked on his advance. He held her jaw open and her teeth at bay as he invaded her. He let go of her cheek once Misuteri got the hint. He dug his fingers into the hair atop her head and moved her mouth over him.   
    Misuteri's mind was suddenly vacant of thought. She moved her hands up the outside of his legs and fixed them on his hips. She steadied herself there and surrendered to Loki's whim. Once he felt her submission he transported them onto the bed again. Loki lowered himself to his knees and Misuteri followed him to all fours. She started to move her entire body in a slow, methodical rhythm.  
    Loki created a duplicate of himself behind Misuteri. When Misuteri felt an extra pair of hands on her, she pulled away.   
    “Do not move,” Loki said from behind her.   
    Misuteri stared vertically. His mouth had not moved.   
  _At least it's not a stranger._   
    Misuteri paused for a moment.   
  _There's two of them? What is he doing behind me?_   
    Misuteri lost focus and choked on Loki. Her head jerked, causing her teeth to cut into him.   
    There was a swift crack in the air and Misuteri cried out in pain. He had crossed her back with a small whip. Misuteri felt something hard and cold against her most vulnerable parts. Loki traced the outside of her sex with the grip of the whip. He pulled it back and sniffed the end of his weapon. Loki grinned.   
    “As you wish,” Loki aimed himself behind Misuteri and thrust forward.   
    Misuteri dropped her shoulders and raised her hips for some relief. It seemed he filled every inch of her. Loki lifted her by the collar and invaded her lips once again. Misuteri let her jaw go slack in surprise. Loki took her wrists, one by one, into his hands. He lifted her upper  body off of the bed. Misuteri stiffened in his grasp. Unable to balance herself, she felt even more out of control. Loki's thrusts became long and pulsating. He snatched one of her legs and held it parallel to the bed. Misuteri's last limb struggled to stay steady on the slipper sheets. Her foot slid and stuck to the bed haphazardly. Every time she struggled to regain her balance, her insides tightened and Loki moaned.   
    Loki dropped one of her wrists. Misuteri struggled to grip the sheets. Her fingertips barely reached the bed. Suddenly, her back erupted in pain. Loki dug his fingernails, drawing ribbons of flesh from her back. Her skin was hot and raw as he hooked into it. His grip pulsed like a cat kneading with its claws.   
    Misuteri's knees fell clumsily onto the bed as Loki joined his two halves. He squeezed Misuteri's shoulders as she regained some control. Her talented tongue rocked back and forth over the tip of his member and she sucked hard on his shaft. She felt his fingers pulling her hair with both hands.   
    Loki stared down at her. There was an expression of pride and satisfaction upon her face. She gazed up at him for a moment and even though she was inexplicably his in that very moment, there was no doubt that she maintained some of her independence. He grinned sadistically and then let his body explode without warning. He pulled back, forcing his climax to slip from her lips. It fell upon her face violently but Misuteri lurched forward. She caught him in her lips and tenderly sucked him until he was finished convulsing.   
      
    “It is truly amazing how desperate, you humans get for approval.” Loki leaned back upon the pillows with his legs spread wide around Misuteri.   
    She found her bra and panties. She wiped her face clean and then removed Loki's orgasmic bounty from her finger tips. She sat on her hip with her legs tucked in close to her stomach.   
    Loki gestured for her to come nearer.   
    Misuteri crawled to him. She sat back on her heels when she was close enough to touch.   
    He stretched out one arm and nodded his head toward the opening.  
    Misuteri crawled over his leg and slowly leaned against his chest. She held her breath and her heart quickened. She clasped her hands together and stretched her arms out so that they covered her sex. She rubbed her shins against one another in nervousness.   
    “Settle, Misuteri, settle,” he said. He petted the skin down her arms.   
    Misuteri relaxed into him. She nuzzled against his chest. She felt warm and secure there.   
    Loki shifted his hips. With Misuteri's center of gravity in his possession, he turned her with him. They lay horizontally upon the large bed. Misuteri's feet didn't come close to reaching the edge, while Loki's hung off.   
    Resting upon his arm still, Misuteri did not resist his manipulation. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him gently. “I wish you would believe me when I told you that was no hideous trick. I wish  I could convince you of my sincerity.” Misuteri breathed softly and defenselessly.   
    “I know you are vulnerable, weak and damaged. I am the one that made you that way,” Loki hissed at her vindictively.   
    Misuteri's eyes broke open in alarm. She took his hand and brought it to her chest. “Why can't you see what's right in front of you, Loki. All I want is you not to hurt me or anyone else, that's it.”   
    “If sacrificing yourself for the greater good really worked, you would be Midgard's greatest heroine and yet, here you are, in my bed...nothing more than a common whore.” Loki slipped out of her hand and trickled his fingers down her torso.   
    “I don't understand how you can make people miserable and even kill them, without a second thought,” Misuteri's words were long and drawn out.   
    Loki continued to stimulate her nerves with his fingertips. “I do what I want. It is simple. I do whatever I please. I am a King! And you will do as you are told.” Loki advanced upon Misuteri's tender sex. He assaulted her with his middle finger while pitching her pearl with his index and thumb.   
    A loud gasp escaped Misuteri's mouth before she settled back into him. Her breath became labored, “Yes, King Loki,” she asserted as he twisted his fingers together.   
    “Say it louder, whore,” Loki ordered.   
    “King Loki!” Misuteri shouted the best she could.   
    Misuteri's mind went blank and her skull was numb. She dug her head into the pillow beneath her. Her breath was harsh. It was the only thing she could control.   
    Loki suddenly let go of her and threw her clothes at her. “I have work to do and I will not have you distract me.”   
    Misuteri's heart was shattered by his ruthlessness. She looked at him, stunned.   
    He approached the door and the elevator came up. “If you are not coming with me, I will lock you under my bed until I come back,” Loki's voice was annoyed and intolerant of error.   
    She slipped her bra on. Then she stepped into the skirt and slipped the shoulders of the garment over hers. She quickly shuffled her feet to be at his side. Loki snapped his fingers and the corset tightened around Misuteri's waist like a serpent stealing the life from its meal.   
  
    Once the pair were in the elevator, only a moment passed before they arrived at their destination.   
    It was quite the opposite of the room she had been in before. This one was dark and ominous. She kept close to Loki. She could not see the floor. She stared down, desperately trying not to step on Loki's cape.   
_Did he even put his cloak on?_  
    The only light she could see came off of his scepter. Part of her wanted to reach out for his hand but she could not stand the rejection or the bullying that might follow suit.   
    Loki led her to his favorite spot in his lair. Upon his arrival, a large cauldron-like apparatus came to life. It glowed with the same blue light that came from his scepter. It was high upon a pedestal with two pairs of stairs, one on either side, leading up to it.   
    Misuteri hesitated to follow Loki closer but the darkness scared her more than the light. There was just enough room for one person to pace around the light. It was so large that it came up to Misuteri's bust and she could barely see to the other side. Loki positioned himself opposite of Misuteri as she curiously gripped the side of it.   
    Her fingers dipped into the cool liquid and it crept up her fingertips. Misuteri did not notice at first. Her touch turned the water pink. The longer her fingers touched the water, more of the water turned her favorite color.   
    “Behave, darling,” Loki said sweetly.   
    Misuteri pulled her fingers back and let out a scream in surprise. She stumbled backwards against a beam and she slid down.   
    “Misuteri, stop causing a fuss,” Loki charged toward her and lifted her to her feet.   
    The water had returned to the bright blue it was before.   
    “What is that?” She asked with painful curiosity.   
    “Let us just say, its as alive as you and I are.” Loki smiled proudly. He stroked his fingers around the lip of the cauldron. “She can sense your deepest desires.”   
    “If that's all it does, then why is it so special? I thought you were supposed to be able to do that?” Misuteri's voice filled with hate and frustration. Her efforts to dampen it failed her.   
    “Do not play dumb with me, girl. I know your true intentions. That is why I brought you here. I wanted you to be able to see the consequences of your actions.” Loki grabbed her by the back of the neck and nearly shoved Misuteri's face in the water.   
    When she opened her eyes, she saw Jouten. She saw him as if he were right in front of her. She wanted to reach out to him but it felt as if her grip was the only thing keeping her from falling face first into the mysterious water.


	4. Strike Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within Loki's room with his cauldron full of a magical and mysterious liquid, he shows Misuteri how Jouten is really feeling.

    She saw his face twisted with sadness and anger. Tears left treads in his face and his fists were clenched. He started to throw things. A photo of Misuteri and Jouten flew towards her. It hit the surface of the water and the vision began to brake away. Misuteri jolted backwards, as if to dodge the projectile but Loki held her shoulders still.   
    “Loki!!!!!!!!” Echoed throughout the room. Hearing Jouten's voice was soothing.   
  _He's still alive._   
    Then she heard his sobs. Misuteri stopped resisting Loki and let herself go weak in his arms. Tears welled up on her waterlines. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as he turned her towards him. Her tears fell and she wiped her eyes before looking up at her captor.   
    “I hate you. You're a sadist.” Misuteri's words slipped through her lips like a noose around her neck.   
    Loki kissed her.   
    Misuteri broke away from him and backed against the pole she had found earlier.   
    “You are the best type of masochist. It takes so much more than just taking you to break you. You have built up so many walls, even you do not know your true depths. I will help you understand, Misuteri. I will teach you more about yourself than you ever imagined knowing,” Loki approached her.   
    Misuteri sunk down and tucked her head between her knees. She could smell her fear. Her panic emanated off of her like an expensive perfume.   
    Loki loomed over her.   
    “Please,” she begged. “Please stop.” Misuteri wept.   
    “Stand up,” Loki ordered.   
    Misuteri looked up at him. He had no hand out. He just glared at her.   
    “Stand up before I make you,” Loki's voice was impatient again.   
    Misuteri put her feet out in front of her and used the beam to help her up. Misuteri hung her head low.   
    “I want you to know that no matter what you do, you cannot control any part of your situation.” Loki whispered into her ear. “If you obey me, things might be a little easier; if you rebel, things will be much more difficult but either way, there is nothing you can do to stop me from hurting him,”.   
    “I....I don't....I can't...this can't be happening...” Misuteri covered her mouth. Her words felt like blasphemy.   
    “Who is your King?” Loki demanded her answer.   
    Misuteri closed her eyes and took in a breath, “You,” she whispered.   
    “What was that?” He hissed.   
    “You!” Misuteri forced the air over her vocal cords. “You are my King, Loki!”   
  _Why does he make me demean myself like this?_  
    “And who is your Lord and Master,” Loki marched towards her.   
    Misuteri's eyes were still shut tight as her answers passed through her lips, “You are my Lord and Master.”   
    Loki was upon her, “Look at me,” he commanded.   
    Misuteri swallowed and blinked. She did her best to soften her gaze as she looked up at him. Fearing a strike, Misuteri turned her chin down and away from him. He snatched it in his long fingers and held it still.   
    He leaned down to her level and gently nipped the lobe of her ear. “And how do you feel about me?”   
    Misuteri licked her lips and then pulled her lower lip in-between her teeth. She closed her eyes. He had one hand in the small of her back and one at the back of her neck. He was gently holding her. He kissed her neck and clavicle. Misuteri heard him take another breath, as if to speak.   
    “I love you, Loki,” Misuteri fell weak in his grasp.   
    Loki pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up off of the ground. “Now, wasn't that simple?” He prodded her for an answer.   
    “Yes, my King,” Misuteri's breath was shallow.   
    Loki stood straight, with Misuteri in his arms. She was pinned against his chest. Her feet were nearly a foot off of the ground. Loki lifted them into the air until the cauldron was waist high on him. He leaned forward and balanced Misuteri on the wide lip of the container. It could not have been more than two inches wide and the rounded edge dug into Misuteri's backside.       
    Misuteri gripped the edges the best she could but she forced her legs open and used her lower body to keep her balance. Loki gripped the top of her corset and kept her from falling backwards. He toyed with her when he noticed the farther back she leaned, the wider she opened her legs. Before long, Loki had his teeth clenched tightly around her clitoris. Misuteri's breathing was labored. She focused on his assault rather than falling backwards.   
    Loki gnawed at her sex. Every lap around her he took, threw Misuteri farther into oblivion. Misuteri began to quiver beneath him and she moaned with every gasp. She lost her grip and her legs went limp but Loki kept her above the water. With his free hand, he unleashed his passion. Loki pulled Misuteri down. He flipped her over to her stomach and lowered her hips to his.   
    Surprised gasps poured from Misuteri's lips as they became one. Misuteri grasped the side of the the cauldron. She could see his thrusts cause ripples in the water. She did her best to keep her fingertips from touching the water but before long, Loki's stamina proved too much for her. Misuteri's arms buckled. She tried to keep her torso angled upward but the cauldron dug deep into her diaphragm.   
    “Loki!” She screamed. “Have mercy, my king!” She pleaded. “Please!”   
    Her cries renewed Loki's strength. He let go of her hips and snatched Misuteri's arms from her, one by one. Misuteri gulped air as she came nose-to-nose with her reflection in the water. Her hair dipped beneath the surface. Misuteri watched the water creep up the stray strands of hair and she did her best to flick her head back. Her sex was sore and overstimulated. Loki reached forward and unzipped her corset and Misuteri lost all the support it lent her.   
  _Oh, lord, please._   
    “Please, Loki,” Misuteri whispered.   
    Her words went unheeded.   
    Misuteri's upper body gave way and her head fell into the mysterious liquid beneath her.   
    “Who is your King?!” Loki shouted.   
    “Loki!” Misuteri said beneath the water's surface.   
    Loki shifted his weight and lifted Misuteri back up. “What was that?”  
    “Loki  is my King,” Misuteri spit the water from her mouth and panted. “You are my Lord and Master. I live only to serve you.” Misuteri's words dripped from her lips like the water. Slow and rhythmically.   
    Loki withdrew from her. He let go of her arms and flipped her over. He lifted her into the sitting position. “Why do you serve me?”   
    “Because I love you, my King,” Misuteri looked up at him. She felt weak and beaten but at the same time, she felt like she belonged.   
    Loki lifted her off of the cauldron's edge and upon the floor. Loki pulled one of Misuteri's breasts free of its binding and trespassed upon her once again. Misuteri lay there, writhing beneath him. She screamed his name and Loki's seed rushed within her.   
  
    All the while, Jouten stared upon the shattered mirror. The pieces that had not fallen betrayed him. He saw Misuteri's face clenched in such away that expressed both pain and pleasure. He roared and cut himself as he pulled each piece from the frame.  
     Her voice echoed in the room. He heard her call out his name. He heard her say she loved him. He heard Loki's laugh. He saw Loki interrogate her and use her body to betray her.  
     Jouten pulled the last sliver of glass from the wood and threw it against the wall. It speared into the paint. It did not break. As Jouten came up on its reflection he saw Loki staring back at him. A blast of blue electricity shot out at Jouten from Loki's scepter. He was thrown back and he dropped against the wall.   
    “No, please, don't hurt him anymore,” Misuteri's voice slipped through the illusion before the glass fell and shattered.   
      
   


	5. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's old habits die hard. Her humanity makes her weak and Loki seizes the opportunity to make her his.

    “You still have not learned, wench!” Loki backhanded her against the beam.   
    “I'm sorry,” Misuteri hung her head low and she looked up at Loki. Her expression was lost and frightened.   
    “I am sure you are, and for good reason,” Loki turned from the cauldron.   
    Misuteri stood up. When the pair were face to face, Loki drew his finger around Misuteri's light pink lips. She looked away for a moment, ashamed, and Loki shoved his thumb between her teeth. He pulled a ball gag from his pocket and fit it in Misuteri's mouth. Loki tightened the self locking buckle under her hair and smiled down at her.   
    “That should stop your yacking,” Loki pulled her in front of him and shoved her against the cauldron. “My favorite thing about Midgard are all the natural disasters. Tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, violent storms, droughts, and floods. It really gives me something to look forward to in the morning. If just one things goes wrong, the whole livelihood of a civilization could be at risk.” Loki pressed his weight against Misuteri and tangled his hand in her hair to keep her looking at the destruction he unfolded with each word.   
    Misuteri winced and clenched her eyes tight as she saw thousands of people being swept away in high winds; pulled out to sea; drenched in water and fiery debris. Her jaw tightened and her teeth dug into the leather but her frustration yielded nothing.  Saliva still dripped from her lips and down her chin.   
    “Now, I am going to give you the chance to decide who lives and who dies. Would you like that?” Loki waved his hand over the water. “Of course you would.”   
    Loki showed her images of a middle-aged, dirty, and overweight man. He undid his belt and slipped it through his belt loops. He folded it and cracked it in his hands. His lips turned up into a smile as he approached a girl.   
    Misuteri started to wiggled beneath Loki. Unable to speak, she cried out.   
    “Would you like to save her?” Loki whispered in her ear.       
    Without hesitation, Misuteri screamed.   
    Loki dipped his finger into the water and the scene shifted. Misuteri saw a whirlwind sprout from out of nowhere in a vacant field. Suddenly, it ripped through a half of a dozen old manufactured homes. Loki showed her each family, each face that was thrown upward by the winds.   
    Misuteri shut her eyes and turned away from the horrors in front of  her. Loki halted the images until Misuteri looked again.   
    “You cannot miss a glimpse of this wonderful catastrophe,” Loki whispered in her ear with glee.   
    Misuteri watched the final image as the tornado tore through the tiny mobile home. The cyclone swept the large, disgusting man away. The girl hid in a small corner, just out of reach from the danger.   
    Misuteri could not catch her breath. The girl was safe from Loki and from whoever that man was. Misuteri blinked and relaxed over the edge of the cauldron. Her saliva dripped into the water and Misuteri heard the loud noises of the tornado start up once again. Another, smaller tornado came from a different direction. Misuteri pulled herself up just in time to see the girl, whom was with child, stand up in disbelief and get swept away.   
    Loki stepped back and laughed. Misuteri fell to her knees.   
    “I do this every day, girl. Do not bother with your sentiments. No matter how badly you wish to stop unfortunate events from occurring, they will always find away to best you. That is your weakness and I will rid you of it!” Loki continued to preach to her about the faults of mankind.   
    Misuteri knelt before him, with her head down. She had fixed her bra but her corset still hung loose.   
      
    Eventually, Misuteri leaned against the corner beam and started to doze off. Her human body was running low on energy. Loki only noticed when Misuteri woke herself by choking on her spit. He swiftly removed the gag and scoffed at her.   
    “Be gone,” Loki waved his hand at her.   
  
    Misuteri fell from the ceiling upon Loki's bed. The slick sheets surprised her as she slid after landing. She was exhausted. She pulled the corset and skirt off. She tossed them on the ground with a flick of her wrist. She massaged her jaw for a moment and then found a comfortable spot in the pillows.   
    Then, just before she fell asleep, Misuteri heard a voice, “You need to eat something.”   
    Misuteri turned and rubbed her eyes. Loki stood across from her. Behind him was a room service table.   
    “I had my chefs whip something up for you. I forget about your trivial metabolic needs,” Loki walked over to the edge of the bed. He put his hand out for her.   
    Misuteri took it and let him help her out of bed.   
_God knows I need it._   
    Loki walked her over to the table and snapped his fingers. A small table and chair appeared in the middle of the room. He pushed the room service table near it.   
    “Eat and shower. I will be back for you later,” Loki's voice was low, like a warning.  
    Misuteri sat down and pulled one of the platters over to the table. She lifted the lid off of it. The aromas of vanilla, cinnamon and maple erupted from the plate. Misuteri used her fork and knife to lift a piece of french toast from the platter and put it on her plate. She was careful not to drip the syrup on the table cloth. She laid a napkin over her bare legs and started to cut the bread into strips.   
    It was not long until Misuteri's thirst arose. She stood and took the pitcher of orange juice from the serving table. It had pulp but Misuteri was not going to complain. She gulped an entire glass down before returning to her second piece of toast.   
    Misuteri poured herself another glass and began devouring the third and last piece of french toast on the serving platter. Even though she ate it quickly, Misuteri still was careful not to make a mess. Once she was finished, she paused.   
    She looked around the room.    
    Everything was in its place. The laundry was picked up off of the floor. The black cabinets hung from the walls, with the doors shut tight. The closet door was open and there was  soft light coming from one of the shelves. She sat closer to the bed than the bathroom. A set of shiny, black chairs with forest green cushions. There was a low refreshment table between the chairs and the flat screen television.   
    Misuteri shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.   
    She made her way to the closet. She found the light she saw was coming from the cabinet with her clothes in it. She pulled out an outfit with a flat black corset with sleeves that broadened her shoulders and a soft, pleated skirt with a black and green plaid pattern. She picked up a pair of dark green undergarments. Misuteri carried her things into the bathroom. She got out a towel and turned the water on.   
    For a moment, her mind flashed back. She saw Loki standing there. His bare and slick body left her distracted and motionless.   
_Ouch!_   
    She pulled her hand back. It was red from the water. She quickly twisted the other knob and took off her bra. Before she stepped into the shower, she realized she still had her restraints and socks on.   
    Misuteri left the bathroom and searched for the key.   
_Maybe he left it out for me?_   
    First she checked the serving cart, the dining table, and then the closet. She made her way back to the bathroom. She stuck her hand under the water.   
  _Okay, good it's still warm._   
    She took a deep breath.   
    There's only one thing left that I can do.   
    “My lord?” She said softly. She closed her eyes tightly.   
    There was an abrupt wind that shook the mirrors. The shower curtain slid open and water sprayed on the bath rug.   
    “What is it?” Loki's voice was unamused.   
    “I...um...I can't find the key to get these off, so  I can shower,” Misuteri lifted her wrists.   
    Loki snapped his fingers and the cuffs fell to the ground.   
    Misuteri sat on the toilet and pulled her socks off. She picked them up off of the ground and set them on the counter. She walked passed Loki and grabbed a towel. After she set it on the counter, she jumped into the shower.   
      
    The water was still perfect. The water was refreshing. She stroked her skin where he had grabbed her and were the cuffs had rubbed her raw. The shower was large. Two people could easily fit in the tub.   
    Several seconds passed, as Misuteri let the water pass over her face and skin.   
_Oh, shit._   
    “Loki? Loki, my king, thank you for helping me.” Misuteri's voice reverberated off of the walls in the bathroom. It was large but just like any other bathroom, it had good acoustics.   
    Misuteri peeked outside the curtain to find the bathroom empty.   
    “Just great. Now he has another reason to abuse me,” Misuteri sat down in the tub. She nudged the plug into the drain with her toes.   
    The warm water started to pool around her. She pulled her knees up and palmed her face in both hands. The water on her sex made her conscious of its tenderness. She let one leg fall to the side. She lifted her breast to reveal Loki's bite marks. Then she let her fingers slip down her torso to her tortured genitals. Even the skin around her clitoris was sore.   
    _Jesus. I don't know if I'm going to ever heal if he keeps taking me like this._   
    Misuteri's gentle touch caused the blood to flood between her legs. She stroked her fingers with vigor upon her pink hood and then gingerly around the outside of her vagina. The hormones started to flow and Misuteri's body started to relax. She took her other hand and started to massage her breasts. She cupped her nipple. She felt it harden and rub on the inside of her palm. It gave her a secure feeling.   
    Slowly, she ran her hands over the rest of her body. Her back and ribs, where the cauldron had made its mark had bruised. Misuteri's light touch made her whimper. She gripped her buttocks where Loki had set her and to her relief, she had little soft tissue damage. As she massaged her behind, she lost her grip. Her fingers slid across her sensitive, puckered flesh and caused her to quiver.   
  _The only spot Loki has yet to take._   
    Misuteri finished molesting her lower body. She used both hands to massage her jaw. The ball gag had done its job and she still felt the consequences of her actions. Gags were her least favorite humiliation tactic. One of her talents was figuring out how to remove such restraints. Between the drooling and the mumbled speech, Misuteri felt disgusting just thinking about it.   
    Her mind flashed to looking up at Loki with his throbbing shaft deep in her throat. For a second, she could taste him. She could feel the slick texture of his cock against her tongue. She felt her emotions spike as she watched him pull away from her just as he erupted. Anger, desperateness, fear, confusion and pure instinct.   
    Misuteri had paused in thought with her thumb over her tongue and saliva dripped upon her thigh. The droplet was enough to pull her back to reality.   
    To Misuteri's surprise, the water was still comfortable. She stood up and wet her hair again.   
   _Hmm. It took me months to get Jouten to install an infinity water heater. He's so traditional. I guess it's nothing but the best for the god that serves only himself._   
    Misuteri ran her fingers through her hair. Satisfied with its dampness, looked down for something to wash with.   
   
    Misuteri spun around on her heel. The water that pooled at her ankles caused her to lose her balance. She began to fall backwards toward the faucet.   
      
    Loki posed himself behind her. He hooked his arms under her shoulders. As her feet continued to slip, he held her up. When she continued to struggle, mostly from confusion, he lowered her onto the dark gray marble.   
    Misuteri's eyes blinked haphazardly. The water dripped in her eyes from the shower head and from her hair. She felt herself fall and then, she was not. She could not find her footing.   
    Loki looked down on at her with one of his eyebrows raised. His hair stuck to him as if it had been damp for quite a while. He folded his arms and laughed.   
    Misuteri rubbed her eyes and looked side to side.   
    “What are you laughing at?” Misuteri raised her eyebrow.   
    “You!” Loki almost could not help himself. “You should have seen yourself flailing around like a fish out of water.”   
    His laughter infected her. She started to smile. She felt bashful and looked away for a second.   
     She stood up and composed herself the best she could. “Well, to say the least, thank you for catching me. I could have seriously hurt myself,” Misuteri smiled.   
    “I am glad that you are not hurt,” Loki's laughter softened. He stepped forward and petted her cheek. “Humans can be so fragile, especially the weaker sex,” Loki wrapped his hand around to the back of her neck and kissed her.   
    Misuteri let her mouth fall open. She gently nudged his tongue with hers as he slipped it in to her mouth. She entwined her arms around his neck and let her weight lean against him.   
    Their kiss connected them for a long while but it took no time at all for Misuteri's small, pink nipples to become stimulated against Loki's smooth, rock hard abdomen. It took mere seconds for Misuteri to notice that Loki's passion was unbridled and certainly not limited to his lips.   
    Loki spun Misuteri ninety degrees against the wall. He lifted her up on the edge. Her toes hung off the lip of the tub. Loki planted kisses against Misuteri's flesh. He pinned one arm behind her, causing her back to arch towards him.  He tickled his tongue down the bruises on her ribs and then he lowered himself. He was in juxtaposition to her sore, throbbing sex.   
    _What do I do? If he puts himself inside of me again I'll probably pass out._   
    Misuteri squeezed her eyes shut.   
_“If we are going to have a good relationship, you have to communicate with me,”... “I can be very understanding.”_  
Loki's words resonated in her thoughts.   
    “My lord, I cannot take you inside me again.” She pressed her hand against his chest and looked up at him. “It hurts,” Misuteri took his hand and placed it over her. His hand cupped her entire pubic area.   
    Loki stood up. His eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her. He moved her under the water. He grabbed a washrag and soaked it. He turned and squirted body wash into it in his hand. He massaged her with the rag and his free hand. The tension in her shoulders pulsated and then it released into Loki's palms.   
    Misuteri was frozen. His tender touch almost instantaneously broke her defenses down. She feared not his anger but his expectations of her.   
_He wants me to let him be kind to me. He wants me to let him take care of me, but that would hurt Jouten just as much as everything else he's done to me. How can I take advantage of Loki's kindness and protect myself from him at the same time?_   
    Loki appeared before her. He lifted her breast and massaged the body wash over her skin. Misuteri's eyes snapped open in surprise. He looked down at her. He could tell she had been elsewhere within herself. As he had her in his palm, Misuteri did not pull back. She blinked and looked up at him, bashfully. She was still embarrassed that she pleaded with him when it came to such an intimate matter.  Misuteri locked eyes with him for a long moment. Eventually, her focus faded from a stare to a gaze.   
    The warm water, the light orchid scent, and Loki's soothing touch made Misuteri's thoughts fade as she feared. With her mind blank, Misuteri's soul was bare. She was there, in Loki's clutches, vulnerable in the worst way. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. As the oxygen rushed to her brain, her body relaxed even more.   
    Loki's eyes were poised upon Misuteri's body. He could not look away. He could see within her. His eyes looked up and down her naked body as if he were reading her every thought. To his delight, Loki could tell that he had her full attention. He watched with glee as he trailed his fingers over Misuteri's bruised ribs. She winced and then forced herself to stay still.   
    Loki bent down and lifted one of Misuteri's legs. He began washing her foot with the washrag. As he inched his way up her leg, he abandoned the cloth and continued to massage the liquid soap over her inner thigh. He slid his hands up over her skin and then pulled downwards with his fingernails. With each stroke, Misuteri gasped as he ran over the sensitive nerve bundles beneath her skin. He slowly repeated his technique over Misuteri's opposite leg before he rose to his feet.    
    Misuteri felt her body turn to putty in his hands. She did her best not to resist whenever her thoughts rose to the surface.   
_Why is he doing this? What does he want from me? I can't..._  
    Misuteri bit her lip as Loki positioned himself behind her and continued his task down her backside. The tension in her lower back and buttocks was immense. Loki used significant force as he pushed and pulled on her muscles.   
_Oh god, please._   
    She prayed to  have the uncomfortable feeling of her tightness relieved.   
    Once Loki was finished, he grazed over her epidermis with the lightest touch and Misuteri felt a euphoric feeling overwhelm her. Loki used the washcloth to exfoliate her neck, shoulders and arms before he used the same trick again.   
    Loki held Misuteri's shoulders and moved her under the water. Misuteri felt the water rinse the suds from her skin. Loki massaged the back of Misuteri's neck. She relaxed it. Her hair fell into the water. It ran through her thick curls causing them to straighten. Loki turned Misuteri around and lifted her head. He poured shampoo into his hand and rubbed them into a lather. He slid his fingers through her hair, forcing it back over her shoulders. Misuteri felt a cooling sensation upon her scalp as his fingers danced upon her tendrils. Once Loki was satisfied with the texture of her hair, he dipped Misuteri back under the warm water. He pulled her hair straight and allowed the water to rinse the dirt from her hair.   
    He repeated his technique with he conditioner but before he dipped her back into the water, he pulled her to him. He tipped her chin in his  hand and kissed her.   
    Instinctively, Misuteri kissed him back. She kissed him back with such passion, Loki's lips were forced apart by her strong lingual muscle. In response, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and lifted her off of her feet. He kissed in such a way that it felt genuine. Misuteri bent her legs at the knee and swung her arms around Loki's neck for balance.  
     As Loki bent forward, Misuteri found the bottom of the tub with her feet and regained her balance. Loki placed his index finger upon her shoulder and pushed forward. Misuteri leaned her head back and felt her hair transform into a soft, luxurious mane.   
    Loki unplugged the bath tub with a snap of his fingers and Misuteri stepped forward, out of the water. Loki reached behind her and turned the water off. He folded his arms around Misuteri and pulled her close to him. They were both wet and warm from the water but the tip of Misuteri's breasts still hardened against Loki's skin.   
   


	6. Divine Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fenrir's punishment, Misuteri's old habits get the best of her when they retire to Loki's bedroom. Loki is swift as he teaches Misuteri another lesson.

    Loki stripped his clothes off and tossed them on the ground. Misuteri tied Fenrir to a post on the bed. She assisted Loki until he was in his undergarments and loosened her corset. Misuteri slipped the feathery shoulders down her arms and stepped out of the dress. She lay it on the counter and began unlacing her shoes. By the time she slipped them off, Fenrir started to whimper.   
    She hurried to him and he yipped in excitement.   
    Loki stood against the closet door jam and glared down at Fenrir.   
    Fenrir turned and growled at Loki.   
    Misuteri snatched Fenrir by the scruff of his neck and thwacked his nose with her finger.   
    “No, be nice to your father. He's jealous of all the love and attention I've given you.” Misuteri's voice turned from stern to soft.   
    Loki stalked Misuteri from behind. “Yes and now, it is my turn,” he spoke as he grabbed Misuteri by the back of her neck.   
    She rose, leaving Fenrir wanting for her attention. He started to cry.   
    She spun around to face Loki. He pulled her into him.   
    Misuteri twisted her head and placed her finger upon her lips. “Hush. Everything is okay.”   
    Fenrir began to pace as he stared up at Misuteri and Loki.   
    Loki turned her head toward him again. He ran his finger down her neck and across her breasts. Misuteri tilted her head back and submitted to his advance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed as Loki released her breasts. She pulled it off and stepped up on her tip toes. She could still barely reach his chin but nevertheless, she placed a soft kiss on his skin.   
    He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I adore your new attitude. Your enthusiasm makes my desire for you grow deep within my loins.”   
    “I'm glad you've noticed,” Misuteri said coyly. She shied away from his gaze for a moment and then looked back up at him. She batted her eyelashes slowly.   
    Loki transported them onto the bed. Fenrir hopped on his hind legs to try to see the pair but he eventually gave up. He could hear their lips connect and Misuteri's light moans as Loki groped her.   
    Loki positioned himself between Misuteri's hips. She pulled up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to pull him down on her but he stiffened his arms and resisted. His eyes narrowed and arched his back. He violently pulled Misuteri's hips close to his and he lowered himself over her.   
    “Tell me you love me,” Loki's voice was felt like a snake whispering in her ear.   
    His voice wrapped around her and she looked away in embarrassment.   
    He grabbed her chin and glared down at her. “Do not make me tell you again.”   
    Misuteri took his hand in her's and pulled it away. “I love you, my King.” The words passed through her lips as sweetly as if she had spoken them without a command.   
    “Why? Why do you love me?” Loki prodded her.  
    Misuteri's heart began to ache for Jouten.   
  _Why do I love Jouten?_   
    “You were very merciful and gracious to Fenrir and I today and that is a type of man that I can love,” Misuteri looked up at him. She stared at his face. She searched for his approval.   
    But his face was blank. He thrust his hips forward and slipped his fingers into Misuteri's panties. He pulled them off of her and tossed them aside. Fenrir barked has he watched them hit the floor. His bark startled Misuteri more so than being stripped.   
    Loki turned back to her and spoke, “That is not why you love me. You love me because I make your life simple. You have not to think of anything but me. I give you purpose and direction. You follow me like a lost child and no matter how badly I abuse you, you enjoy it because it is the only thing that fills that black hole in your chest,” Loki slipped his fingers inside Misuteri.   
    She writhed beneath him. She nearly could not hear him over the blood rushing from her head to her hips. She gripped the sheets with both hands and dug her head into the pillow.   
    “Am I mistaken, Misuteri?” He hissed in her ear just before his teeth met her neck.   
    “No!” Misuteri arched her back. Her breasts pressed against Loki's bare chest.   
    Loki halted his fingers and Misuteri relaxed against the mattress. Her breath was hot and heavy. She was very aroused. Her scent dissipated throughout the room.   
    Loki clicked his tongue against his teeth. Fenrir came around and balanced himself on the edge of the bed. He could not quite jump all the way up but on his tip toes, with his claws digging into the fabric, he stood looking up at Loki with curiosity. Loki withdrew his fingers and held them out for Fenrir. Misuteri had not opened her eyes but even in her groggy state, she pulled herself up and snatched Loki's arm away from Fenrir.   
    “What has possessed you to do such a thing, woman?” Loki turned to her. His eyes were on fire.   
    “Don't let your son lick your fingers after you...you know what you did.” Misuteri's conviction was righteous and she scolded Loki.   
    “If he is not going to clean them, who will?” Loki turned to her with his hand reached out to her.   
    “If you didn't want to get dirty, then you shouldn't have done it. Go get a rag or something or wash your hands! It's your mess.” Misuteri crossed her arms and pulled her legs up close to her. She turned away from him.   
    Loki snatched one of Misuteri's arms and pulled her to the middle of the bed. He was too quick for her to resist. He positioned himself between her legs and unleashed his member. In an attempt to avoid more pain, Misuteri lifted her hips and held her breath as Loki thrust himself into her. Upon entry, Misuteri's breath burst from her lungs and she nearly screamed. Loki grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He wrapped his long fingers around her neck and tightened his grip. The circulation was cut from Misuteri's brain more so than her breath. She struggled beneath him. She tried to pull her arms free. She wanted to loosen his grip on her jugular. He moved so quickly beneath her that she could not struggle. With each thrust he stabbed into her cervix making her nauseous. His passion felt as if it could split her in two. Misuteri felt as if she fell in and out of consciousness before Loki withdrew from her and  climaxed upon her.   
    “Oh, dear, look what you have done. You have made such a mess.” Loki pulled her arms down for leverage and arched his back. His orgasm sprayed the total length of her.   
    Misuteri felt the hot liquid erupt inside of her and as it landed upon her skin, it felt as if it seared her flesh. She winced but she was still half unconscious. She barely heard his words drip from his mouth like venom.   
    “Go clean yourself, you filthy whore,” Loki lifted one of Misuteri's legs and pushed her hips away from him.   
    She nearly fell off the bed. Misuteri rolled her hips and barely found her feet beneath her. Her vision was blurred. She nearly tripped over the furniture on her way to the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom, she pulled a hand towel from the linen closet and shut the bathroom door. She turned the warm water on and wet the rag. She wiped it across her skin, cleaning Loki off of her. She rinsed the rag each time. Once she finished with her torso and arms, Misuteri washed her face. Finally, her vision returned. She saw her blood shot eyes and the red marks upon her skin. Misuteri fell and put her head between her knees.   
  _Why? How could he be so cruel? I don't understand._   
    Her heart ached. Her thoughts swam with confusion. Tears began to well up upon her waterline.   
    Loki appeared before her. She heard the subtle sound of his magic fading. She looked up at him, just for a second, but she could not bare the sight of him. Misuteri kept her head down. He took a step closer to her and Misuteri's lungs halted.   
_Please...please don't hurt me anymore._   
    “Get up,” Loki's tone was simple, not annoyed.   
    Misuteri hesitated. She almost could not move. She was frozen with fear but she moved her arms forward and straightened her back soon enough to satisfy Loki. She slowly lifted herself to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her breasts and tucked her chin against her chest.   
    Loki stepped nearer. Misuteri almost stepped away but he placed his hand upon her shoulder.   
    “Have you learned your lesson?” Loki's words were void of vengeance.   
    “I...I....I think so...I...I'm just so...so sorry,” Misuteri's words slipped through her lips like a scared child coming out from hiding. “I...I just...please forgive me,” Misuteri began to cry.   
    Loki pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. He petted her hair and stroked her back. “Hush,” he whispered.   
    Misuteri's body ran cold with fear. His touch was soft and gentle. His kindness frightened her more than his cruelty. He had shattered much of her being. She knew not what to do. Her body began to shake.   
    “That must have done the trick,” Loki said. “Come to bed with me.” Loki tightened his grip and transported them upon the bed.   
    Fenrir was startled. He had been hiding under the bed from the moment Loki had grabbed Misuteri. He knew not what was going on, just that he was scared.   
    Loki pulled the sheets and comforter up over them and got comfortable. He pulled Misuteri's head into the nook of his arm. He ran his fingers over the skin on her ribs. He snapped his fingers and the light went out.   
    Misuteri was startled by the his warmth. For a man so cruel, his body ran hotter than hers by far.  Her body twitched, ever so gently under his touch before he fell asleep.  


	7. Succubus's Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is faced with a formidable foe within Misuteri. She uses a few sultry tricks before Loki's patience finally runs out and he gives her what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read this far, enjoy this shameless smut scene.

    Loki's vision was dark. He feared nothing for he sensed nothing to be fearful of but his curiosity piqued as he smelled the air. A light orchid and pink rose scent filled his nostrils as he took in a large breath. He held it for a moment and then released.   
    He walked on. He followed his path diligently. He did not waste time on all the little things going on in her mind. He wanted the deeper parts of her. He wanted to satisfying taste of her most intimate fruit.   
    “Oh, Loki....” a soft, sultry voice called out to him. “Where are you, Loki? I've been waiting so long for you.” The voice trailed off as Loki continued upon his path.   
    He ignored it. He continued on in the darkness.   
    “Don't leave before visiting me, Loki, please?” She asked coyly. “Don't make me have to say all those mean things that those other girls said just to get your attention.”   
    “Do so and you will meet the same fate,” he hissed back at her.   
    “Oh, Loki, don't you want to have a little fun? Stop being such a stiff,” she teased him.   
      
    A soft, green light appeared in Loki's path. He passed through drapes to enter the room. Within it looked like a carnival. There was a black tiger with golden stripes  caged upon a small stage. There was a high wire and a large rope net. He looked up to find one of the trapezes swinging. Everything was decorated in black, green and gold. The stripes on all the poles were the same as the tiger. The main stage was covered in dark green cloth. Props and costumes lay haphazardly about the place. The seats were empty, except for one.   
    When his eyes fell upon her, she waved. “Hi, there, Loki. I knew you couldn't resist.”   
    “You did not give me a choice, now show me the way out,” Loki was far from pleased.   
    “You know, have you even thought about what you're going to do once you get as far as you can go? What if no one's there? What if it's just darkness? No one knows,” she stood and began walking down the stairs.   
    The light shown more brightly upon her now. Misuteri's petite body was dripping wet, as if she had just walked out of the shower but her hair was dry. The long waves of her blonde locks fell over her breasts like Godiva upon her horse. Her make up was thick and dark about her eyes until the black faded into green sparkles.  As she neared him, he could see that it glittered beneath the moist appearance of her skin. Her sex glittered most of all. Hundreds of tiny gold flakes reflected back at him as he stared at her up and down.   
    “You're curious who I am, I see it in your face. There isn't a man I can't read.” Misuteri drew her finger around his chest. She walked before him and stopped. “I am the Seductress, my King and I am here to serve you.” He took his hand and kissed it. She bowed.   
    “I have no interest in you and your games, if you truly wish to aid me, get out of my way,” Loki had made it nearly half way through the tent. He walked around her.   
    Misuteri turned and stopped him again, “Do I have to be bad for you to punish me, Master?”   
    Her hair was pulled back into pigtails. She wore a restrictive outfit of thick leather straps about her breasts and hips. She had a collar with a long chain and cuffs about her joints. Her skin was still slick with excitement.   
    “I will not allow you to distract me from my true purpose,” Loki pushed passed her again.   
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him. She shifted again. This time in tight shibari style rope bondage. She was hog tied, on her knees before him. Her eyes glazed over, just a little. She felt the rope dig into her as she spoke.   
    “Aw, Loki, please don't leave me,”  she looked up at him and then down in shame.       
    “Do not make me repeat myself,” Loki marched on.   
    Misuteri changed again. She stood upon the stage in a sophisticated, three piece suit.   
    “I knew you weren't man enough to take me. The only man that has dared to enter my chambers and leave was Jouten. Now, Jouten, he was a man. I can't wait until I can have him again. I'll love telling him how you walked out of here with your tail tucked between your legs,” Misuteri amused herself. She began to pick at her nails and walk away behind stage.   
    “You think you are woman enough to match me?” Loki appeared before her.   
    “I don't think I am, I know I am. You might as well just carry on your merry way,” Misuteri walked around him.   
    Loki snatched her hair.   
    Misuteri dematerialized and appeared down stage.   
    “It won't be so easy. Here I can manipulate my form just as easily as you can,” Misuteri spun in a circle and regained her original appearance. She spun again and stole Loki's image.   
    She stood there with his helmet upon her head and his staff in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders in the heavy coat and cape.   
    “You are far from special. You are ordinary. You are no more than human here,” Misuteri's words dripped from her lips and shot at Loki like daggers.   
    “You are foolish, woman. You should have never challenged me,” Loki slammed the end of his scepter into the ground and knocked Misuteri back.   
    Her illusion vanished and she looked at him from behind her long blonde hair. She smiled. Then, she charged at Loki. She tackled him to the ground.   
    He spun her and regained the upper hand with ease. Misuteri vanished from his grip and took his scepter. She dipped her head down, low to her knees and lifted her leg up in the air. She wrapped it around the scepter for balance.   
    Loki turned to see her. Partially stunned at the sight of her twisted around one of his most cherished, phallic possessions.   
    She lifted her torso to be perpendicular with the scepter. Her breasts hung in the air unhindered by clothing. She saw she had his gaze upon her. She spun herself around the scepter in such a fashion that she suddenly stood with it between her legs. With both of her hands choked up on the head of the staff, she used its magic to blast Loki.   
    He dodged and came upon her from behind. Loki wrapped his fingers around her neck and tightened his grip. He took his scepter from her and pushed her onto the ground.   
    She looked up from her hands and knees to find him glaring down at her.   
    “If you want to learn the true depths of my manhood, you will submit to me,” Loki said calmly.   
    Misuteri stood. She stared at him with defiance. “Make me.” She challenged him, yet again.   
    Loki disappeared from before her. He began walking towards the exit. He was just a few feet from the drapes when he heard Misuteri's voice.   
    “Fine! I submit.” Misuteri's words slipped through her teeth like a rebellious teenager.   
    Loki transported himself back to her. “Say it like you mean it, Misuteri,” he ordered.   
    Misuteri took in a deep breath. “I submit to you,” She said with less reluctance than before.   
      
    Loki had stripped himself of most of his adornments. He stood with out his outermost layers. He had  taken off his shirt. His pants hung just low enough to show the tip of his hip bones.   
    Misuteri was on all fours upon a table in front of him. She watched him from behind silent eyes. He had gagged her and bound her to the table. A bar spread her knees, leaving her sex open and vulnerable. Her eyes were weak but her body was hot and yearned for attention. Her body had begun to betray her, even as the seductress within Misuteri. Her sex began to drip with excitement as she heard his footsteps around her. She lowered her head. The chain that connected her collar to the table went slack and as did the chain attached to the devices clamped firmly on her nipples.   
     Loki paced around her, taking in the sight of her. When he heard the chains clink against the table, he took a whip to Misuteri's hind end.   
    She jerked up from the pain but was unable to lurch as far as she wished she could. She was stuck in her position.   
    Loki went around to let her see him. His cock throbbed beneath his pants.   
    “Are you ready for your reward?” Loki teased her. He unleashed his member before her lips.   
    Misuteri leaned as far forward as she could but Loki pulled away. Misuteri lowered her head again in defeat.   
    Loki went around her. He climbed upon the table and positioned himself behind her. Her sex dripped with desire. She arched her back and leaned her hips back as far as she could. Reflexively, she began to move her hips back and forth. Loki dug his fingers into her hips and steadied her. He flicked his head against her soaking lips and his grin grew too big for his face. Misuteri's body shuttered in anticipation. Her breath was heavy behind the gag. Loki pulled away from her and gripped her cheeks. He pulled them apart just before he thrust into her.   
    Misuteri's anus exploded in pain. His wide head tore through her with ease and his shaft pulled her delicate skin without mercy. She cried out in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes but before she could focus on how much pain she was in, he began to pump his hips to and fro.   
    Soon, Misuteri's excitement began to drip down her thighs. Her eyes rolled back into her head. She clenched her fists again and again with each pulse within her.   
    Loki could see her helplessness. Her sphincter was wrapped so tightly around him that he felt as if he were to explode with each stroke. He unleashed his passion without mercy upon her. He resisted as long as he could before he decided to enjoy his release. He entered her with all his  length and twitched within her.   
    Misuteri's eyes widened with surprise. Spit dripped from her chin. Her palms were red and sore. She could not wait for him to pull out and to empty herself of him. She felt as if he had  shot his sperm straight into her stomach and filled her completely.   
    “If you drip even a single drop of me, I will never return,” Loki whispered.   
    A jolt of anxiety rushed through Misuteri just as he began to withdraw from her. Unsure of her ability to hold him she clenched around him with all the strength she had left. It slowed his retreat and elongated her agony.   
    Once he was free of her, Misuteri's body began to convulse. Loki stepped back and watched her struggle to obey his command. His face twisted with satisfaction.   
    He summoned a large plug to his palm. He teased her with it. He tickled her with it as she tried to hold his orgasm within her.   
    Then, he slowly slipped it between her cheeks. Her ass expanded more largely than his cock just before it nearly closed around the end of the plug. She screamed and twitched within her restraints. Loki took a large vibrator and slid it inside Misuteri. Her body moved with enjoyment. Loki snapped his fingers and a chastity belt wrapped around Misuteri's hips and between her legs. She felt the tight leather against her clitoris and the metal about her waist.   
    Loki waved his hand over Misuteri. He dismissed many of the restraints. Misuteri was upon her knees, facing him. He had two pair of restraints that hog tied her limbs behind her. There was a pole just behind her. Most of her weight leaned against it.   
    Misuteri stared at him. Loki looked upon her with glee. Her breasts were tied. They looked larger and firmer than normal. He could see her dismay and her pleasure upon her face. He pulled the gag from her lips. Misuteri dropped her head and panted.   
    “Enjoy your reward,” Loki smiled at her before he vanished.   
    Misuteri's body went limp and she succumbed to her defeat.   
      
   


	8. Inner Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets very creative in delivering Misuteri's punishment for freeing Thor. Loki uses Fenrir to his advantage as he successfully shatters the rest of Misuteri's defenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't care for bestiality, there are some parts you might want to skim over. However, Loki does do a fantastic job of breaking Misuteri.

    Loki snatched Misuteri by the arm. He transported them to a different room. It was dark and hot. The lights were dim and the walls were blood red. Misuteri narrowed her eyes. She saw nothing unusual; it was just an empty room but the atmosphere was dark.  
    _This place is creepy._   
    “Loki?” She said softly. “What are we doing here?” Her voice was a mixture of casual curiosity and a desperate need to know.  
    “Why, this is where I am going to punish you, severely,” He tightened his grip on her arm. She felt it begin to bruise.   
    She kept looking around. She finally looked up and saw chains hanging from the ceiling. She lost her breath for a moment. She gasped for air.   
    Loki smiled. He tossed Fenrir on the ground. The pup landed roughly on his feet. He gathered his balance beneath him and shook his head. He whined at Loki and Misuteri.   
    “Shh, it's okay,” Misuteri said sweetly.   
    Loki shoved her to the ground. Without a word, he delivered her punishment. He tied her arms behind her with Gleipnir. He strung her up to one of the chains above them. She was on her knees with her arms pulled up, high above her.   
    “Please, Loki, not in front of Fenrir.” Misuteri tried to be concerned for Fenrir but her pleas were far from convincing as she looked down at the ground.   
    She could see her breasts nearly popping out of the corset with each breath.   
    Loki manifested a bar. He clipped it between her ankles. He used the cuffs to fasten it to her.   
    Misuteri's knees were far apart as she tried to find her balance. She flexed her ankles and used her toes to steady herself. She wrapped her hands around Gleipnir and shifted her weight back on her feet. Her ankles scraped under the cuffs but she pulled herself to her feet.  
    “Loki, please, I'm sorry.” She pleaded with him once more. This time, she tried harder.   
    Her words fell upon deaf ears. Loki turned to her and grabbed her hair. “Did I say you could get up?” He forced her down by pulling on her hair. “Stay down like the dog you are.” He hissed at her.   
    Misuteri winced in pain. Loki quickly tossed her head back and let go of her.  
    He worked with fervor. He used his magic to unzip Misuteri's outfit. Then he slipped his scepter between her legs. He traced the outside of her sex with the sharp end of it. She shuttered at the cold, hard feeling. With a flick of his wrist, he cut the skirt and it fell to the ground. Loki smiled.   
    Misuteri knelt there. The hot, humid air stuck to her skin. She was short of breath for a moment. Then, Loki continued to trace his scepter about her privates. She felt the point on her delicate skin and the round of her buttocks. She winced and did her best to stay still. She was speechless.   
    _Be good. Behave and maybe he'll be merciful._  
    “I see you have accepted your fate. Have you not anymore protests?” He taunted her.   
    She stayed silent.   
    He dug the point of his scepter between her shoulder blades. She tossed back in pain. “I asked you a question.” He said angrily.  
    “No!” She shouted.  
    He pulled back the scepter and dragged it across her spine. “Good,” he said quickly.   
    Loki swiftly moved his scepter across her hip. He crossed it over in the air and then sliced down her other side. Misuteri's panties fell beneath her. He appeared in front of her and pulled his scepter across her abdomen and then her chest. He cut through the center of the bra. He watched Misuteri's breasts fall free and bounce.   
    Her fear had soaked her. Her anticipation made her sensitive to the touch. Loki laughed at her.   
    “Look at the prestigious Misuteri stripped down to nothing more than a common whore,”  his smile caused the creases in his face to darken his sinister stare.   
    Loki turned to Fenrir. He waved his hand over the frightened pup and he grew.   
    Fenrir stood waist high on Loki. His paws were enormous. They were the size of Loki's large hands. His nails were long and sharp. He shook and his fur fluffed out over his muscular body. The quadrupedal animal snapped his jaws. Spit fell from his mouth and he howled.   
    Misuteri turned to see Fenrir, at least half way grown and foaming at the mouth. Her fear paralyzed her.   
    _This can't be. This can't be happening. Loki...no...stop this._   
    “I'm sorry, Loki, please forgive me.” She whimpered.   
    “I am sure you will be very sorry. Unfortunately for you, I care not for your sorrow for you have brought this upon yourself.” Loki's words dripped from his lips like a death sentence. He stood there as judge, jury and executioner.  
    Loki waved his hand over Fenrir. The wolf's eyes turned red and he suddenly became very interested in Misuteri. He walked passed Loki and his face grew dark with sadistic glee.   
    Fenrir turned back and looked at Loki. He waved his hand towards Misuteri, “Go on, she is all yours. You need not be hasty; I know it has been an awful long time.”   
    Misuteri could suddenly feel Fenrir's breath on her hind end. She turned to find his eyes glowing and his nose twitching near her.   
    “Fenrir, stop it! You don't have to do this. You have a choice.” Misuteri pleaded with him.   
    He licked her skin. His tongue was long, wide and wet. He nearly lifted her off the ground.   
    “Loki! I thought you were going to protect me! Not feed me to the wolves! He's your son for god's sake! Send him away! Stop this madness!” Misuteri pleaded with Loki.   
    Loki laughed.   
    Fenrir continued to lick her skin. He made his way around her hips and across her ribs. Then he grazed her breast. He licked under her chin and lifted her up.   
    She looked in his eyes. She could not see Fenrir in them. She only saw a feral beast.   
    “Fenrir, I'm so sorry,” she said as tears welled in her eyes.   
   _I hope he doesn't remember this. I hope he's not watching. I hope he thinks this was all a bad dream._   
    “You foolish girl. I am not so kind as to feed you to him. However, he shall remember just the way you taste,” He laughed at her again.   
    Misuteri's eyes narrowed in confusion. She stared at him in disbelief. She felt Fenrir's sticky saliva all over her body. She twisted her head to see him. He was upon her opposite hip.   
    “Please, Fenrir, stop.” Misuteri's tears turned from sadness to disgust. “You can't make him rape me, you sick monster!” Misuteri screamed at Loki.   
    “I am sure this is not your first time,” he spoke as if the possibility were preposterous. “We have all ventured over the line between human and beast.” Loki stared down at her. He knew no shame.  
    Misuteri stared up at him with defiance and hate. Her submission had abandoned her. Her fury seeped from her pores and made her hot. She began to sweat. She bowed her head to hide her true feelings.   
   _I can't...I don't know what to do. I can't do this. I can't submit to him. This is ludicrous! No one in their right mind would follow through with such a threat._   
    Loki used his scepter to tip her chin up. He could see her fear and hopelessness. He could see it plainly in her watering eyes. He knelt down and ran his fingers through her hair at her temple. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.   
    “Now, that is exactly what I want to see,” his words dripped off of his tongue like acid into her heart.  
    “Please, Loki, let me go get him. I can bring him back. I can find him and bring him to you. You have nothing to fear from Thor or Jouten, especially because you have me!” She cried out. Her words slipped from her lips as if she had no control over her thoughts.   
    Loki pulled back. He stood tall and proud before her. “I am a King!” He shouted. “I have nothing to fear from anyone, especially not a couple of dimwitted, fabricated heroes. I could have them both, here just as I have you in a mere instant. And you, you harebrained swine, are not pinocle in this plan. You are no bargaining chip! You are little more than a pawn for me to play with upon my chess board. You are but a single plaything – in a long line of miserable playthings.”   
    It seemed a volcano had erupted upon Misuteri. His words landed hot upon her. They burned and scarred the flesh, deep in her soul.   
    _I tried. All I can say is I tried. It was worth a try._   
    In her defeated silence, Loki summoned a chair. It was somewhere in between a comfortable, leather recliner and a high end, supportive office chair. He sat down and faced Fenrir and Misuteri.   
    Misuteri's head hung low, and her hair fell in her face.  
    Loki grinned and materialized a book. He found a page and began reading. He waved his hand towards Fenrir.   
    Fenrir stuck his head, low, between her legs and licked her clean. She felt the rough texture of his tongue over her clitoris. His tongue was wide enough to cover her entire sex. It was nearly long enough to reach from front to back. He was lapping up her excitement.    
    Misuteri cringed at the feeling. It was not the worst thing she ever endured physically but she could not stop thinking about the psychological aspects of the whole event.   
    _What if he mounts me? What am I supposed to do then? His claws, his teeth, his..._  
    Fenrir stopped licking her and began to sniff again. Misuteri's body was beginning to weaken. Her fear had exhausted most of her emergency reserves and her energy was starting to drain. The anticipation was a powerful immobilizing tool.   
    Misuteri kept her eyes down. She did not look back at Fenrir. She only looked down and forward. Loki sat casually, as if he had not a care in the world.   
   _Why is he still here? Is he going to watch his son have sex with me? He's sick. He's beyond saving. I cannot believe..._  
    Misuteri felt Fenrir's large paw against her skin. It slid down from her breast, down her ribs and hooked on her hip. His dew claw scratched her the whole way down. And then again, this time down both her sides. She turned her head just barely to see Fenrir's paw come up and nearly scrape her face. She felt something wet press against her backside. She could not identify what she felt. Fenrir trust his hips forward and balanced on his back legs.   
    Loki looked up with a slight concern on his face. “Quit fooling around and do your job!” He ordered.   
    Fenrir used both his front paws and pushed on Misuteri's shoulders. It felt as if he broke her shoulder blades as she crashed downward. The chain in the ceiling broke and she protected her face with her upper arms. Once Misuteri realized she was no longer strung up, she scrambled beneath Fenrir. She looked back at him, frightened. He looked down at her with a softness in his eyes.    
    Fenrir stepped over her. His sturdy gate was wider than her shoulders and longer than her. He lowered his head down and sniffed her ear. Misuteri shuttered at the feel of his cold nose. He licked it. Then Fenrir used his front teeth to hold Misuteri's delicate cartilage in his mouth. He  put one paw gently on her shoulder and lowered her back to the ground. Fenrir used his other paw to hold Misuteri's hips. Every time she made even a single, minor movement, he growled in her ear. Finally, after securing his position, Fenrir thrust his hips forward.   
    He missed. Misuteri felt the slimy texture of his limp genitals rub across hers.   
    He tried again and this time, he penetrated her with ease.  He paused for a moment and then he found a steady rhythm. His flaccid penis quickly became engorged with blood.   
    The texture of his teeth grazed softly over the skin on her ear most of the time. His fur was soft and warm against her back. He moved his paw from her shoulders and used it to hold on to her hips. His claws dug into her skin.   
    Within her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was uncomfortable but it felt smaller than she had imagined. It was unlike a human penis. It had less girth within her but it still bashed against her cervix without mercy.   
    Her arms lay stretched out before her. A long moment of shock passed over Misuteri's body and mind. She felt utter disbelief and shame. She just lay beneath Fenrir with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes staring forward. She felt his breath on her cheek as he thrust his hips. He felt like a huge, clumsy lover.   
    Loki just looked on at her from beyond the edge of his book like he was watching a timer go out on a child's time out.   
    Misuteri felt his pace quicken. The movement began to shake her whole body. She swallowed. Fenrir had found a nook in her hips and ribs to steady himself. The spot where his claws dug into her had was a constant, stinging pain. Misuteri's breath quickened as her courage gathered within her chest.   
    _This...I can't keep letting him do this...I have to stop him._   
    “Loki,” she cried out. Her voice was faint and it cracked. “Please, stop him. I'm begging you. Please make him stop.”   
    Fenrir only focused on his task. His breath became deeper.   
    Misuteri felt something inside of her. She felt something swell and fill her up.   
    Loki ignored her cries. He knew they were premature. Mere seconds had passed.   
    Misuteri did not stop. “Please, I'm sorry, Loki, please I can't take much more.”   
    Loki turned the page of his book. He crossed his legs. The book hid his most of his face from her. She could do nothing but imagine his smile.   
    Misuteri began to cry. “Please, you've won...this doesn't have to keep happening,” Misuteri whimpered.   
    Loki was still and did nothing.   
    “Lokiiiii!!” She cried. “I can't take much more...please Loki...please make him stop,” Misuteri's voice was weak. She could barely muster the strength to utter words. She just began to sob. “Loki...please...I'll do anything.” Misuteri whispered.   
    “Your words betray you. You have no intention on honoring such promises.” He said with a bite. “You should not have gone back on your word or else I might have believed you.”   
    Misuteri sobbed. She felt defeated, again.   
    “I'm sorry...this is all my fault. I'm sorry...can you forgive me?” Misuteri's words slipped out a syllable at a time between choking sobs.   
    Misuteri slowly quieted, again. She sniffed her nostrils the best she could and then breathed heavily through her nose.   
    _I don't know what to do. I've never...this has never happened to me before. I don't know how to get out of this. He wants to hurt me...he has all the power. How am I supposed to save myself from someone that wants to hurt me? How am I supposed to fight someone that has all the power._   
    Misuteri tried again. “L...Loki, please, I'm sorry, please, I'll do anything. Make him stop, please, I can't take it anymore. Please, Loki, make him stop.”   
    Once again, Misuteri's pleas fell upon deaf ears as Loki looked on as a passive bystander.  
    _Thor...please find Jouten. Please save me from Loki. I won't be able to survive this for long. Please save me. You're my only hope._   
  
    An immeasurable amount of time passed as Misuteri shifted from pure, defeated silence and vehemently crying out for mercy.  
    Suddenly, Fenrir began to get frustrated. He adjusted his grip on her ear and tried to pull his hips back. His range of motion was gone. He was stuck.   
    Misuteri could feel his duress.   
   _What's happening?_   
    “Loki, please...what's happening?” Misuteri tried to look at Fenrir but she could not see over her shoulder. Her throat hurt as she tried to speak.  
    “He is finally about to fill you with his puppies!” Loki jumped up to his feet. The chair and book faded away. “How exciting! I will have more grandchildren! This is quite joyous occasion!” He skipped for a moment and then regained his sinister walk. “You should feel honored to carry my bloodline.” His face seemed to harden as he pondered his thoughts.   
    Misuteri froze with fear. “My king, please, no! Make him stop. I'm begging you to make him stop before he...” Misuteri's voice fell quiet. The idea that she could be impregnated with Fenrir's sperm had not crossed her conscious mind.   
    Loki loomed over her. His boot was inches from her face. He bent down. He got close to her face. “Are you saying you want all of his glorious seed to go to waste?”   
    “Y...ye...yes.” Misuteri stuttered. “Don't let him...please...please save me...”  
    “What makes you think that I would do such a thing?” Loki stood up and laughed. He waved his hand and Fenrir froze. He gave her ample time to conjure her argument.   
    Despite his fair gesture, Misuteri's thoughts and words got confused as she pleaded with him. “I am not a martyr...I don't want to be...I am a coward. I'm a worthless human that doesn't deserve kindness but please, Loki...please have mercy. I know I owe you everything already but please...don't let me go to waste. I remember your kindness and generosity...please let me show you it wasn't for nothing. Please let me repay you....Let me worship you.” Misuteri started to say whatever she thought would please him. She said anything she could think of to save herself.   
    Loki sighed. “You are good. I should tell you flattery will get you no where but then I would be lying. Your ability to prioritize your meager survival is unfathomable. Even in a moment such as this, you have not shattered completely. You are still capable of thought and your cognitive function does not seem to be impaired. Your evolution has flawed you. You would rather live, than die and escape your fate.” Loki paced. He tapped his chin in thought.  
    “I'd have to disagree, my king. I am shattered. The only reason I can speak because I have surrendered to you. If I were silent I could be gathering my pieces. I could be planning how to fight you. I could be plotting a lot of treasonous things...if I were quiet...if I allowed myself to retreat, deep into myself...if I were to go to where I am safest. But I won't....I can't. I can't do that and win. I won't survive if I keep fighting you...if I keep making you hurt me...I won't. You're my only chance. You're my only chance to survive. My life is yours. I am yours. Please let me earn the privilege of belonging to you.”   
    “Your hardest lesson will be that you must learn to crawl before you may stand at my side,” Loki's voice sounded hopeful, as if he truly wanted her to earn his approval.  
    Loki waved his hand over Misuteri. Fenrir shrunk to his infant size. She lowered her hips. Her legs were still spread wide. She pulled her arms under here and coughed. She untied Gleipnir and pulled her torn clothes out from under her. She held them against her as she rolled and pulled her feet up close to her. She unclasped the bar from her ankles and clenched her fists in her clothes.   
    Fenrir tumbled and then found his feet. He shook his head and then ran to Misuteri. The innocence in his eyes had returned but Misuteri found it difficult to be affectionate. She was raw, like a nerve and she did her best not to take it out on him. All she could do was gingerly stroke his fur.   
    Loki stepped close to her.  
     His movement startled Misuteri. She jumped. She had forgotten he was there. She stopped petting Fenrir and looked away.   
    Loki knelt down and reached out his hand, “Come to me.”   
    Misuteri took it. His firm grip made her feel safe again.   
    Fenrir grabbed Gleipnir. He played with it. Loki clicked his tongue and Fenrir brought the long ribbon to him. Loki held his arm tight around Misuteri. He picked Fenrir up and took them home.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted almost half of my book so far. If you're aching for more, I promise I'll post more tomorrow. Remember! Your kudos and comments keep me motivated!


	9. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tends to Misuteri's wounds and continues to groom her into his perfect pet. Oh, and he does love grooming her.

    Loki guided Misuteri to the bathroom. He flicked his wrist and she was entirely naked. The marks on her wrist from Gleipnir were bright red and pink on her wrists. Misuteri rubbed them compulsively. Loki left her for a moment. Misuteri quickly relieved herself and got into the shower. She slowly traced the scratches and marks left by Fenrir's claws. The water was lukewarm but ran hot over her tender skin.   
    Then, Loki was there. As she took the body wash, he took it from her. He had shed most of his clothes. He stood there in just his pants. Misuteri stood still with her hand hanging in the air. He wet his hands and then smoothed the cool, creamy soap over her skin.   
    He tapped Misuteri's arms. She lifted them in the air. She did her best not to wince as he slid down her ribs. She bit her lip. She tore the skin with her front teeth and chewed it. A tingling sensation ran through her spine and down her legs. She fidgeted but Loki was satisfied quickly enough. He cooled the water and used the removable shower head to rinse her clean.   
    He put it back and continued to wash down her body. Once he got to her feet, he gently scrubbed under her nails and used a pumice stone on her soles.   
    Again, Misuteri did her best to stay still. She was very ticklish and very sensitive.   
    Loki stood up. He looked at her with a gentle gaze. He tipped her chin back and wet her hair. He massaged the back of her scalp to get the water through her thick hair. Once he was satisfied with its wetness, he had her kneel. He did too and began to wash her hair. He was careful of her ear. He quickly rinsed her hair and turned off the water.   
    He held out a towel for her. He wrapped her in it once she stepped out of the tub. He took another and strained the water from her hair. He pulled the towel tight and spun it. He used a hand towel to quickly pat her limbs dry. He sat her on the toilet and pulled a kit from the cabinet.   
    He smeared antibiotic ointment on her ear and bandaged it. He wrapped her wrists in a fluffy cotton bandage and then wrapped it with light gauze. Then he pulled two pills, one from two separate bottles. He ran water in the cup next to the faucet. He handed her both.   
    Misuteri stared at the pills in her hand.   
    “I am not going to poison you and if I wanted to do anything, I could just use my magic. There is no point in being afraid of anything I give you.” Loki said. His voice was stern but reassuring.   
    She opened her mouth, as if to say something but she stayed silent. Misuteri popped them into the back of her throat with a toss of her head. She drank the water to pass the pills down her esophagus. Then she finished the glass.  
    Loki took it from her and set it on the counter. He took the towel from her head. Misuteri's hair fell down around her ears. He waved his hand over it, making it dry in its curly state. He held out his hand.   
    “Come,” he said softly.   
    Misuteri took his hand and followed him into the bedroom. She saw Fenrir curled in a ball on the floor. Misuteri pulled in his direction. Loki pulled her back. She looked at him, confused. He held his arm out in the direction of his bed. Misuteri approached it. She pulled back the covers and slid under the sheets.   
    Loki followed her. He pulled the comforter up and held his arms out. He pulled Misuteri into him. She lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.   
    “Pray to me, my darling,” He said gently.   
    Misuteri lay still. She lay perfectly still with her hand on his chest. She could feel very little hair beneath her hand. She began to stroke his skin under her fingers.   
    Her words came soft and slow, “Thank you, Loki. I just...I don't know what else to say but thank you for everything.” Misuteri's words transformed into tears upon her face.   
    “Hush, now.” Loki squeezed her. He tilted up her head and looked her in the eye.   
    Misuteri sniffed and wiped a tear away. “I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't...I didn't mean to...”   
    “Shh, it is alright. You went through quite an ordeal today.” He pressed her head down against him and petted her hair. “I wish you had not betrayed me. I would not have done such a thing otherwise. I wish you would behave.” His tone was soft and kind. The words swept over her tender soul like a soothing balm.   
    “I...I will. I want to...I want to behave, Loki. I want to be yours...I want to make you happy...” Misuteri spoke the truth. She said the words that Loki could so clearly read across her heart.   
    “You have not the faintest idea how overjoyed I am to hear such a thing, my pet.” Loki lifted her chin and kissed her.   
    Misuteri opened her lips and kissed him back with desperate passion.  
    “If...if I behave...you won't hurt me...please don't hurt me or Fenrir anymore.” She paused and suddenly she was in pain. “I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to...I was just asking...” Misuteri began to sob again. She covered her mouth and looked away.   
    “I am confident that you are now fully dedicated to me.” Loki moved. Misuteri fell back on the bed and he climbed over her. He slipped off his boxers and lay his body against her. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders and held her tight. He whispered in her ear, “Do you worship me?”   
    Without hesitation, Misuteri answered, “Yes.” She was short of breath.   
    “Do you love me?” He pulled back and held her gaze intently.   
    “Yes.” She was not intimidated as she looked back at him.  
    “Would you do anything for me?” Loki continued to stare deep within her. It was almost as if he were talking to someone deep beneath the surface.   
    “Yes.” Misuteri was captured in his gaze. She was falling farther and father into him with each question.  
    “Who is your Lord and Master?” Loki let a smile curl around his lips.   
    “You.” She immediately saw his expression change and her lips fell apart in surprise. She desperately wanted his affection. Her pulse quickened and her skin warmed.   
    “Who rules your realm?” Loki's eyes were still focused on something hiding within Misuteri. He was culling it out with each word.  
    “You.” She held her breath between each question and spoke hastily.   
    “Who do serve?” His teeth shown through his lips. He had drawn out his prey. She was pure and submissive beneath him. Every part of her belonged to him. It was difficult for him to hide his pride.   
    “King Loki.” She said as she tried to catch her breath.   
    Loki kissed her. He held back most of his passion. He was sweet and gentle. He squeezed her against him and breathed in the scent of her clean hair.   
    “Would you like to prove your love?” Loki kissed down her neck.   
    “Yes.” Misuteri's voice was shallow and shy.   
    Loki made his way down her torso, leaving kisses along the way. He lifted one of Misuteri's legs and placed it on his shoulder. He dipped his head between her thighs and danced his tongue around her clitoris. Misuteri began to writhe beneath him. He hooked his arms around her hips and held her close to him. She dug her fingers into the sheets and balled them up in her fists. It was not long before she felt herself orgasm. Loki could smell her satisfaction as it spilled out of her. She looked down at him as he came up towards her. He kissed her. She could taste the faint flavor of herself on his lips.   
    “Are you ready?” Loki said softly. He positioned his hips opposite to hers and lifted her towards him.   
    “Yes,” she said low and breathy.   
    Loki hunched over her and gently slid his head with in her. He withdrew and then slowly leaned his hips forward until he filled her.   
    Misuteri was surprised. She expected pain. She expected it to hurt so badly but it did not. Her endorphins rushed to her brain but it was more than that. It was so much more than just hormones and chemicals. It was magic.   
    Loki moved from his frozen position. Misuteri gasped in surprise and then breathed in rhythm with him. He started slow and methodically. He held Misuteri's hip in one hand and her hand in the other. Misuteri's arousal began to grow again. She felt him slide around with in her with precision and she clenched around him. Loki let out a gasp and his excitement grew. Misuteri started to rock her hips and forcing their pelvises grind against each other. The soft hair around Loki's member rubbed against Misuteri's sensitive clitoris as she quickened her pace.  
    Loki bent down over her. His hair fell around him. His mouth was agape. His  eyes were moist and just slightly glazed over. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lifted her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Loki lifted her off of the bed and straightened his back. He slipped deeper into her. He sat back on his ankles and Misuteri balanced on her knees. She kept her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel them hard and perky against his skin. He flexed his member and Misuteri broke their kiss in a gasp.   
    Misuteri tipped her center of gravity forward and leaned on his chest. She pushed him back on the bed until his back was flat against it. She gripped his hair in her hands and and broke their embrace again. She arched her back just enough so that her breast dangled just over his face. Loki dug his fingernails into her round, succulent buttocks as she tipped her hips to and fro over his shaft. Loki moaned beneath her.   
    Misuteri lowered herself against him and let him maintain his pace. She sucked and chewed on his collar bone. She only came up for air when he hit that spot. It seemed he noticed because he began aiming for it. Misuteri fought the urge to give in and lay against him. She wanted to do more. She wanted to make him more than just happy. She wanted him to experience bliss.   
    Loki dug his fingernails into her hips. Misuteri lifted herself off of him, ever so slightly and dropped her hips. She used her whole lower body as she pleased Loki. She gripped him tightly as she slid down and then loosened as she pulled upward. Every once in a while, she would change the pattern and Loki would writhe beneath her. She could see the sweat across his forehead as it soaked his hair. She watched him bite his lip and cry out in pleasure.   
    Finally, Loki could not stand her torment any longer. He sat up against her and flipped her supine upon the bed. He lifted her legs high upon his shoulders and then leaned down over her. He balanced himself on the bed and then began to move within her with such great speed, Misuteri was breathless. It took him nearly two full minutes of complete self-control before he withdrew from her and erupted onto the sheets. Misuteri's entire body shuttered beneath him. She had not been able to resist her climax passed thirty seconds of his full speed. Nor could she resist the long and disabling pleasure that followed.   
    Loki lay back. He could finally breathe a full chest full of air. Misuteri gasped for air, too. Their legs were still entwined as they lay at opposite ends of the bed. Loki waved his hand and the evidence of his pleasure vanished.   
    “Come. Let us rest.” Loki waved his hand at Misuteri.   
    Her body was slightly sticky and she felt soaked beneath her legs. She lifted herself and slowly crawled over to him. She lay against him like before and felt no uncomfortableness as they touched.   
    “Loki?” Misuteri stared up at him. She stared at his lips. Her eyes traced the thin lines around his mouth and down his neck. “May I kiss you again?”   
    “As you wish,” Loki opened his eyes and accepted her affection.   
    Slowly, she made her way on top of him, just as he had her before. It did not take long for her admiration and attraction to lead to round two.   
    Loki lavished in her affection. Each time they touched, he could feel her worship him. He had opened her up and exposed her every emotion to him. He had discovered the key to all of her cryptic facial expressions and he employed them with expertise.   
    Loki watched has she writhed in pleasure beneath him. He saw the delicate combination of fear, uncertainty, defeat and sorrow mix with her pure submission to him. As it excited his deepest passion, he resisted his animal lust. He knew it would not be long before she deserved his unbridled urges. For now, she had earned the privilege of knowing the tenderness he was capable of.   
    As Misuteri fawned over him, without command, he returned most of the affection. She felt no pain or discomfort. She was in a consistent state of awe of him. Misuteri knew, without a doubt, that she was safe and that she could be happy.   
    The mystical pair communicated without words. Their body language spoke volumes without speech. Misuteri's vulnerability enticed Loki. He chased after her innocence and light. As he chased her light, while keeping his own at bay. It was a difficult balance to maintain. Misuteri fought desperately to find his light as their bodies entwined but Loki's magic was a drug that forced her to keep her distance.   
    Nevertheless, Misuteri tried. She tried for as long as he would let her and he let her try to her heart's content on that one night.


	10. Deep Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Misuteri experience some underwater fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were yearning for some Loki smut, here you go!

    The days passed with a fluid normality about them. Misuteri cared for Fenrir and serviced Loki whenever he called her. She watched Fenrir grow, little by little. It eventually became the only way she knew that time had passed. Misuteri and Fenrir attended countless parties and meetings with Loki. They seemed to be all for show; just another reason to flaunt Misuteri around in the public eye. It mattered not to Misuteri for she enjoyed the break from her routine.   
    Misuteri's bashful and faithful behavior had earned her many privileges. She was given a larger cot. It was the equivalent of a twin mattress. Her blankets were softer and warmer than before. The cell was almost twice the size as it was when she arrived. She was free to come and go from the closet, kitchen and beach. She was allowed control over the light in her cell. Misuteri was also given free reign over all of her humanly toiletries and a shower large enough for her and Fenrir.   
     She and Fenrir were never far apart unless Loki had made it as such. If she was allowed a new privilege, she shared it with Fenrir. It was difficult for her to discern whether the liberties Loki gave her were for her benefit or his. In many ways, he made it easy for her to have autonomy but he seemed too busy to be bothered with her dependency.   
    Misuteri often went several days without seeing him but when he returned, he knew precisely what she had been up to. He knew what she and Fenrir had eaten. He knew what she had worn. He knew if she had spoken to anyone. Most of all, he knew how often she prayed.   
    Her faith in him was the singular most important thing. He commanded her to define her role and duties to him. He was always there to reinforce his strict discipline.   
    Misuteri often found herself bored. One of the few things she truly enjoyed was caring for Fenrir. He was unlike a pet. He was less of a child and much more a friend. She loved teaching him tricks and commands. The pair were soon able to communicate well without speech. However, Loki often found Misuteri and Fenrir lounging around or sleeping when he was away.   
      
    “You know, Fenrir, your father tells me that you should be able to speak soon,” Misuteri said softly.   
    Fenrir, now as high as her knee, hopped on his hind legs and balanced against her.   
    Misuteri bent down. She petted him. “Why don't we go for a swim?” She smiled and then stood. She jogged to the shore in a black bikini with two green stripes that crossed at a diagonal from hip to hip. She dropped the sheer, dark green beach wrap from her waist as Fenrir charged toward her.   
    Loki appeared before them. Fenrir changed his course for his father.   
    “May I join you?” He asked politely.   
    Misuteri smiled at him. She pursed her lips. “Hmm. Sure but the last one in the water's a rotten egg!” She was near the water's edge, she would surely beat him.   
    In a flash, Loki stood waist deep in the lake. “You best hurry before Fenrir beats you!” He shouted out to her.   
    “Cheater!” She thrashed through the water. She ran out to him as quickly as she could against the water's resistance.   
    She jumped at him. Loki wrapped his arms around her and smiled.   
    Fenrir barked as he pounced in the water. He paddled out to them.       
    Misuteri broke their embrace and picked up Fenrir. “Look at you, now you're a sopping wet rotten egg!” She kissed his head.   
    Fenrir barked.   
    “Fret not, Fenrir, when you are older, you will surely win.” Loki smiled.   
    Misuteri turned to Loki. “Oh, yeah?” She tossed Fenrir back into the water and lunged at Loki. She forced all her weight at his shoulders and knocked him back into the water. “Now who doesn't stand a chance, hmm?” She straddled him beneath the water.   
    Loki pushed his hair back and his grin grew ear to ear. “I believe that is still you, my dear.” He wrapped his long arms around her and spun her around.   
    The water supported her as she floated against him. They kissed. Misuteri found her way to her knees and pressed her wet skin against Loki's bare chest. She ran her hand up his chest and dug her fingernails into the side of his neck.   
    Fenrir splashed and played in the water closer to the shore.   
    Loki transported them further into the lake. The sudden lack of ground made Misuteri cling to him. She held herself tightly against him and lay her head against his chest. The water was colder but it did not take long for her to adjust. Loki tipped her chin up and kissed her. He held the back of her neck and slipped his thigh between her legs. She slid her hips closer to him and wrapped her legs around his. She pulled away to look at him.   
    “I love you, my king,” she said softly.   
    He kissed her again and slipped his hand under her bikini bottoms. His warm finger and the cool water rushed inside of her. Her desire grew quickly and she began to gnaw at his collarbone and chest.   
    Loki pulled the strap of her bikini over her head causing her breasts to fall free against the water. The corners of his lips turned upward and he lifted her with his knee so that her breasts were at eye level. He began to suck upon her breasts. His tongue lingered forever over her erect nipples.  
     Misuteri moaned. She dug her fingers into his hair and hunched over him. She compulsively began to move her hips to and fro as he explored his territory inside of her.   
    Loki withdrew his fingers from her and let her fall into the water.   
    Before Loki could make another move, Misuteri did her best to make herself sink. She quickly found the tie to Loki's swim trunks. She pulled the knot free and yanked them down over his hips. With her eyes blind, she stroked him. She quickly came up for air, just for a second, and then dove deep to wrap her mouth around Loki's member.   
    All Loki could see was the faint outline of her bikini bottoms and the reflection of the sun off of her skin. He threw his head back and sighed. He let his body relax. He lay back against the water and his hips and Misuteri floated to the surface.   
    Misuteri released him for a moment to breathe and then sucked her lips tight around the head of his penis. She used her hands to massage his shaft. She could hear him moan and it motivated her assault.   
    Loki swung his hips back into the water and Misuteri flung backwards.   
    She regained her balance just to have Loki pull her into him. She kissed him.   
    Loki slipped his fingers down her ribs and then into her bikini bottoms. He pulled them free of her and pulled her closer to him.   
    Misuteri reached down and aimed him toward his target.   
    Loki pushed on her hips and gently leaned forward. As he entered her, they both sighed a sigh of relief.   
    Misuteri wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his ear. She breathed deeply and slowly at first. Her breaths quickly became shallow and short. She moaned in his ear.   
    Loki let out low, harsh grunts as he crunched his hips against Misuteri. He held her hips for balance and thrust himself forward. He used Misuteri's buoyancy to alleviate some of the water's resistance. His eyebrows were furrowed and he clenched his teeth. Misuteri's moans were like a crowd cheering him on.   
    Suddenly, Misuteri's moans became sharp and farther apart.   
    “Loki...I'm...” Misuteri whispered.   
    “I know, not yet,” Loki increased his speed and force.   
    Misuteri quickly became short of breath. She focused on Loki. She did her best to ignore her own yearning. She squeezed herself around him. She dug her nails into his back.   
    Loki's eyes closed violently. He gritted his teeth. Misuteri felt the change in his demeanor and allowed herself to release. Loki thrust his hips with amazing power. He struck her most sensitive area over a dozen times before Misuteri loosened her grip. Her whole body tightened and then relaxed. She convulsed several times in his arms and then Loki followed her. She felt him tap her inner walls and she smiled. She slowly shifted her hips back and forth, coaxing his orgasm out.   
    Loki hunched over her. He held her tightly against him still. Every time she tried to wiggle away from him, he pulled her closer.   
    Misuteri wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. She kissed his ear and his forehead. She pushed the hair behind his ears and lifted his face.   
    Loki lowered it against her breasts and clung to her. His breath was heavy and quick. It took him quite some time to calm down.   
    “Thank you,” she whispered. “That was quite the workout.” She teased him.   
    Loki pulled back from her. He looked up at her and smiled, “Oh, yes, yes it was, my dear.” He let her go.   
    They pulled away from each other. Misuteri swam a few yards closer to the shore. She felt the warm liquid between her legs flow out into the water. She pulled her bikini top back into place and adjusted her breasts. Then, she spun in circles.   
    “Looking for these?” Loki stood before her with her bottoms hanging from his finger.   
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes playfully and snatched them from him. She turned to pull them on.   
    Loki swooped in behind her. He stopped her. He wrapped one hand under her arm and between her breasts. He gripped his fingers tightly around her shoulder. With his other hand, he began stroking Misuteri's clitoris.   
    Her entire body was still hot and sensitive. She stiffened against him. Her bottoms floated at her knees. She twisted her ankles outward and twisted her knees inward. She stretched her neck out. She held onto his arm around her chest. She did her best to force herself to relax.   
    “I'm sorry, I was just being playful,” she whimpered.   
    “So am I,” Loki whispered in her ear.   
    Misuteri let out a sigh of relief but Loki's movements did not stop. A long moment passed before she could speak again. “Loki...You're going t...you're going to make me...” Her breath was labored.   
    “I am going to make you what, Misuteri?” He said slowly.   
    “You...you're going to make me...you're going to make me yours,” she said quickly.   
    “Would you like me to stop?” His words came out individually, with a breath between them.   
    Misuteri was silent for no more than a split second, “N...no. No, don't stop. Please. Please don't stop.”   
    “Tell me when...” he kissed her ear.   
    Loki did not have to continue for long before Misuteri shouted, “I'm yours!” She fell against his arm. Her head hung low and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.   
    “Good girl,” Loki said softly. He pulled her bikini bottoms up over her hips and transported them to the shore.   
    Misuteri sat in the shallow water. She splashed some over her face and breathed deeply. Sometimes, as the tide rose, it would splash against her sex and make her yearn for Loki. She turned to find him playing fetch with Fenrir. She smiled and put her head on her knees.   
    _He doesn't suspect a thing._   
    A moment passed and she looked back at father and son playing. She turned and looked down at herself.   
    _Who am I trying to fool? Why should he suspect anything? He's already won and I might as well accept it. If I don't..._  
    Her thoughts turned dark and she remembered the night with Fenrir on top of her. Her heart began to race and she started to sweat. She scrambled to get her legs under her and she ran towards Loki. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.   
    “What is it? What troubles you?” Loki petted her head. He could feel her body shaking.   
    “I just got scared. I'm sorry. I just got scared.” Misuteri hugged Loki tighter.   
    “What should you do when you get frightened?” Loki pulled her away from him. He looked down at her with a stern face. His hair had already started to dry and she saw his curls just over his shoulder.   
    She fell to her knees. She clasped her hands and began to speak, “Please my Lord, forgive my weakness. I ask for your guidance in my hour of need. Please shed light upon my path for it is clouded by the darkness of doubt. I pray you lend me your strength so that I might overcome this obstacle and better serve you.” She took several, long, deep breaths. The words flowed from her lips well. She had rehearsed her prayer often.   
    Misuteri looked up to find Loki with his full, formal wear on. His scepter dug into the sand before her and the sun shined off of his golden helmet. His shadow shaded her from the sun.  She smiled up at him. Her heart began to beat faster. Childlike excitement rose within her as she took the sight of him in.   
    Loki stood tall. He tilted his head upward. He looked down at her. Then he tilted his head down and smiled.   
    Misuteri's eyes glittered. Fenrir pounced over to her. She looked down and petted him, “Look at your father? Isn't he magnificent? We're so lucky, Fenrir! I feel so much better already.” She lifted Fenrir into her arms. She continued to pet him and she stared up at Loki.   
    Loki held out his hand. She took it and they vanished.


	11. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri experiences some seriously small spaces and Loki gets some awesome head.

    Misuteri lay still against a cold sheet of metal. Handcuffs rubbed against her wrists as she made minor adjustments. It was pitch black. She had a blanket and a small pillow for comfort. She bit her lip and curled her legs tighter against her chest.  
    _Why am I here? Why couldn't I fake it? How does he always seem to know?_  
    She turned over. Misuteri shook the bars above her. She thrashed in frustration.  
    _I don't want to be in here! I want to be out there. I want to do something. I am worth more than this. This is ridiculous!_  
   

   This was not the first time Misuteri was locked away. She loathed the alone time it granted her. Her thoughts were terrible, a cruel form of torture. Her dreams were rarely easier to deal with.  
    _The third time I have to pray. If I inconvenience him three times in one day...he locks me up in here._

  
    “Loki...I...please...I'm not feeling well.” Misuteri whispered.  
    Loki rushed around with his morning routine but she moved sluggishly. Fenrir whined at her feet.  
    _I'm sorry, buddy._  
    She had not slept all night. She tossed and turned. Even Fenrir could not sooth her restlessness.  
    “What is it?” Loki asked. He cupped her chin in his hand.  
    Misuteri's eyes darted downward. She reluctantly gazed back up at him. “I couldn't sleep. I...I couldn't turn my brain off.”  
    Loki's eyes narrowed in frustration. “Do you mean to tell me that you are not satisfied with your role here?” His tone implied his comment was a trick question.  
    “I...I...No...I am very satisfied with the role you have given me, my king.” Misuteri did her best to be honest.  
    “Do not try to deceive me, Misuteri, for you only succeed in deceiving yourself.” Loki's tone was more sympathetic.  
    Misuteri paused. She closed her eyes. For a moment, she squeezed the shut as if she were in pain. Then, she nodded. “I'm sorry, Loki. I'm trying. I want to be happy here with you. Sometimes I am but sometimes...sometimes I get sad. I can't help it.”  
    “I see,” Loki said quietly. “Do you trust me?”  
 _Another trick question?_  
    “Yes, more than anything, my lord.” Misuteri's eyes widened with hope.  
    “Do you wish to please me?”  
    “Yes, of course,” her voice was desperate but still sad.  
    “Would you like my help?”  
    “Yes, please.” She looked away.  
    _I'd do almost anything so that I could just be here with you._  
    Loki waved his hand over the room. The furniture vanished and a long, metal box appeared. He took her by the arm and brought her to it. He flipped open the top. A heavy metal door swung to the ground followed by another lined with bars. He moved Misuteri closer.  
    She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. When their eyes met, she looked away and did not hesitate to step into the box. There was a small pillow and a blanket. She sat down and covered herself over. She took a long moment before she gathered the courage to lay flat.  
    Once she did, Loki closed the first door down over her.  
    Fear struck her entire body.  
  _No, please, don't leave me._  
    “Find your peace of mind, Misuteri and I will come for you.” He snapped his fingers and Misuteri was bound with a pair of hand and ankle cuffs. Loki shut the second door over her.  
    Darkness surrounded her. It was the type of darkness her eyes could not adjust to. She clenched her fists and flexed her ankles. Her body had switched to flight mode. Her anxiety rose and she wanted to scream.  
    It took nearly an hour for Misuteri to adjust to her predicament. She tossed and turned. She stretched her arms and legs relentlessly before she was finally able to relax.  
    _Loki..._  
    Her thoughts turned blank.  
 _My master..._  
    She began to fantasize. She imagined Loki's long, hard abdomen and chest. It was as if she could feel his soft skin upon her cheek. She thought of his touch upon her skin and it made her hair stand up on end. She could feel his skin on her lips as she thought about kissing him. She dug her own fingernails into her skin as she thought of his touch. Her excitement rose within her and it relaxed her. It was not long before she fell asleep.  
  
    Loki pulled Misuteri closer to him. He continued to read to her from a new book. Misuteri cuddled against his chest. With his arm around her, she felt safe and warm. His voice was soothing. The way he read to her gave her utter confidence in him. She slid her hand under his T-shirt and stroked his ribs.  
    Loki paused for a second in surprise and then smiled down at her. He kissed the top of her head and then continued the story.  
    “I think I'm starting to like you,” Misuteri said softly.  
    Loki paused. “Is that so, my dear?”  
    “I think that you're charming and sweet. I imagine you'd take good care of me out in the real world.” She said softly.  
    Loki was flattered for her words were utterly sincere.  
    Misuteri looked up at him and smiled. She scooted up to kiss him.  
    Loki took her neck in his hand and lay her on her back. He leaned over her and planted his lips upon hers. He slipped his tongue between her lips and then pulled back. He smiled at her again. His grin was soft and sincere.  
    “You are the essence of charm and sweetness, my dear,” he said softly.  
    An uncontrollable smile broke through upon Misuteri's face. Her teeth shown from ear to ear. “I think you practice what you're going to say before you say it.” She teased him.  
    “Why, that is the only reason you find me so charming, is it not?” Loki teased her back.  
    “Maybe it's more than that. Maybe you're casting a spell on me.” She raised her eyebrow. She challenged him to lie.  
    “I need not do such a thing when you are so willing to be putty in my hands.” Loki's words were low and almost dark.  
    _You think I'm putty, huh? Well, let's see how smart you think you really are._  
    “Maybe you should just keep reading,” Misuteri deflected him.  
    Her change in subject nearly infuriated Loki. Her disrespect was intolerable. “Maybe we should do something else.” Loki saved their page with a dog ear and set the book out of reach.  
 _I think I hit a button._  
    Misuteri leaned back and let him press his weight onto her chest. She took in a deep breath in anticipation.  
    Loki began to suckle upon her cleavage. He dug his nails against the skin on her back and he let out a soft moan.  
    _Oh, crap. What do I do?_  
    Misuteri put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Loki broke contact with her. He looked up at her with a smoldering fury in his eyes.  
    “I don't want to have sex with you, Loki.” Misuteri turned her face away from him.  
    Loki's mischievous grin grew upon his face. He let out a low laugh. “Preposterous! Of course you want to be with me. I can feel it.” Loki leaned towards her and kissed her again.  
    Misuteri pulled away from him. She stood up. She backed against one of the tree trunks and crossed her arms. “No, Loki, stop it.”  
    Loki stood up. He stretched his arms out towards her. “You must not lie to me nor to yourself.” His voice was warm and sweet.  
    Deep inside Misuteri, a part of her urged her to lunge towards him. She wanted Loki to hold her.  
    “I can't. I barely know you.” She paused.  
    And you're up to something. I can feel it. I want to ignore it. I do. But I can't. I can't. I have to protect myself.  
    “I just don't think it's a good idea,” Misuteri said firmly. She looked up at him. “You understand, right?”  
    Loki let his arms fall to his side. “I understand. You want me to fight for you. You want me to earn it.”  
    Misuteri shook her head. “No, it's not like that.”  
    “You are attracted to me, are you not?” Loki spoke quickly.  
    “That's not the only thing that matters.” She paused. “So what if I like you? I said I didn't want to have sex with you, alright? Why won't you get the hint?” Misuteri began to shout.  
    Loki took a step closer to her.  
    “Stay away from me, Loki. I don't trust you!” Misuteri shouted at him. She wanted to scare him away. She did her best to keep him away. “Don't make me...”  
    “Make you what?” Loki interrupted her. “What do you think you can do to me?” His voice was angry. It was as if his words stung her.  
    He transformed into his Asgardian formal wear. He banged his scepter against the bark.  
    Misuteri looked away from him.  
    That's exactly why I will never trust you.  
    “Please...just go.” She said weakly.  
    Loki stepped closer to her. He looked down at her over his nose. “You should be flattered that I would take even the slightest interest in you.”  
    A fire lit inside Misuteri. “I should be flattered that you're interested in me?” She scoffed. “You're not interested in me. You want to own me, don't you? You want to control and manipulate me. Just like he did. Just like Rinkachi?!” Misuteri stepped forward. She was in Loki's face. “I won't let anyone do that to me again. You and he can rot in hell! Leave me alone!” Misuteri pushed Loki.  
    He stepped backward. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity. With a flick of his wrist, he leaned his scepter forward and placed its point upon her chest. “Who is this, Rinkachi?”  
    Misuteri knocked his scepter away. “He's my ex. The one that tortured and tormented me. You two are a lot a like. I'm surprised you're not best friends!”   
    Loki furrowed his eyebrows. Her guard was up and he had two choices.  
    “I apologize, Misuteri,” he said softly. “I do not take rejection well. My loins got the better of me. Will you give me a chance to earn your trust?” Loki shifted back into a younger, casual version of himself.  
    Misuteri crossed her arms. “Just...maybe...just go. Please. I want to be alone.”  
    Loki bowed his head. “As you wish.” He disappeared.  
    Misuteri fell to her knees. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and she began to weep.  
    _Ouch._  
    She breathed deeply and slowly.      
    _Ow. Why does this hurt so much?_  
    She clutched at her chest. She pulled the blanket around her more tightly. She covered her mouth with it as she cried.  
  _Why...why does every guy I meet want to control me...why can't they just be with me? Why aren't I good enough? Do I smell different? Do I give off a scent of hopelessness and helplessness that they just instinctively prey on? Where do they keep coming from? How do they keep finding me?_  
  
    A feeling of utter helplessness overcame Misuteri. Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward from her sleep. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could barely breath. She tossed and turned. She reached out and pressed against the metal walls. She kicked and let out a frustrated scream from behind her teeth. She grasped the bars above her and shook them.  
    _Was I dreaming? Or was it a memory?_  
    She rubbed her hands down her face and let out a sigh of relief.  
    _I was dreaming. It must've been a dream._  
    What am I doing in here? Why did Loki put me in here? How long am I supposed to stay here?  
    She bit her lip and frowned.  
    _I miss him. I miss Loki. I want to be close to him. I don't want to be in here. I feel so lonely in here._  
    She pulled the blanket up and tucked it under her shoulders. It smelled faintly of Loki. She held it even more closely to her.  
   _Loki...I want to be with my master_.  
     
    She was alone with her thoughts for quite some time before a dim light peered through the bars above her. She heard the latch come undone from the first door and the metal hinges rubbed against themselves above her.  
    _Loki?!_  
    “Are you ready to join me for dinner, my pet?” Loki gazed down at her. His long hair fell in his face.  
    Misuteri's eyes adjusted to the light and she smiled. She grasped the bars in her hands and nodded incessantly. “Yes, my lord. Yes. Please let me be at your side.”   
    The cage door opened. Misuteri's restraints were gone. She stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. She hopped with joy. Her teeth shown brightly behind her lips.  
    Loki reached out and tipped her chin upward. He kissed her and Misuteri settled. Everything felt whole and real again. When he pulled back, Misuteri's smile reappeared. She stepped out of the box and it vanished.  
    She wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and spoke, “I don't ever want to be away from you for that long again. I hated not knowing if you'd come if I called for you. I wanted to all for you.” She looked away. “Well, I did, just not out loud. I did nothing but miss you, my king.”  
    Loki pressed his finger against his lips.  
    Misuteri's anxiousness dissipated again. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Would you like me to get ready for dinner?”  
    Loki nodded.  
    Misuteri scampered away to the closet with a gleeful grin.  
  _I get to serve my master. I get to serve my master!_  
   Loki looked in on her from the door. He looked over her nakedness with a long, desirable stare as she got dressed. His passion grew for her.  
    She turned and looked at him with a surprised expression. She smiled and walked over to him. She knew what the look on his face meant. It was one of the few faces she could recognize. She knelt before him and sat back on her ankles. She looked up at him with a similar desire upon her face.  
    Loki did not speak. He gestured for her to come nearer.  
    Misuteri crawled to where she was just before him.  
    Loki nodded just slightly.  
    Misuteri rose up to her knees and unfastened Loki's pants. She coxed his member free and pressed kisses against it. She ran her tongue up his shaft before taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could. She felt something grow inside of her. Her need to please him erupted in a passionate attack upon his cock.  
    Loki did not come to climax quickly or easily but the challenge compelled Misuteri to push herself harder to please him. It was not until Misuteri looked up at him with a tired and defeated gaze that Loki allowed himself the pleasure of his release.  
    Misuteri pulled away from him just slightly to create room within her mouth for him but Loki thrust his hips forward. Misuteri struggled to swallow. She choked and the sound of her discomfort heightened Loki's pleasure. When he was finished, he pulled back and rested against the door jam. Misuteri followed him. She leaned forward. She ran circles around his head as he twitched beneath her touch.  
    Loki let out a low chuckle as he pulled himself away from her. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of water appeared in his hand. He chilled it and lowered it to Misuteri.  
    She took it and washed his taste down with it. She wiped her mouth clean and smiled. “Thank you, my king.”  
    “Finish getting dressed. I am sure dinner is ready to be served.” Loki's voice was low. He picked up the bottle of water and finished it. He was slightly out of breath but just for a moment. He moved to one of the chairs in the bedroom. He patiently waited for her. He let his orgasm flush through his veins. It kept him calm.  
    Misuteri quickly finished getting dressed. She ran to her cell. She brushed her hair and her teeth.  
    She heard Loki snap his fingers as she began to relieve herself. She finished as quickly as she could and flushed the toilet. She rinsed her hands clean and ran to his side. She knelt beside him. She placed her hands upon his arm.  
    “You called?” She said softly.  
    He smiled. “Uh, no, my dear but you do look extraordinarily beautiful today,” his grin grew.  
    Misuteri placed her hand upon her face. She felt the hard, yet flexible texture of her eyelashes covered in mascara. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
    “Thank you,” she said softly.


	12. Paralyzed Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri experiences a hiccup in her ability to self-regulate. Loki immediately shows her how he would handle her emotions.

    Misuteri had access to plenty of calenders and clocks but she ignored them. As time ticked by, she averted her gaze. Sometimes an entire week would pass and she did not notice. Fenrir and Loki were the only things she paid any attention to as the days turned into nights.   
  
    Misuteri appeared in Loki's bedroom. He was sleeping in his bed. He had changed since the last time she saw him. There was a pair of blue jeans crumpled on the floor and a tank top thrown on top of them. He slept with the sheet barely above his navel.   
    She picked his clothes up and folded them. She laid his socks on top and set them on the bench at the foot of the bed.   
    “How sweet of you, my dear,” Loki whispered.   
    Her hair stood on end and her skin felt clammy. She was frozen for a second before she gathered her strength to face him.   
    “Thank you, my Lord,” Misuteri stood still with her hands clasped, covering her nakedness.   
    “Come here,” he ordered softly.   
    Misuteri obeyed.   
    He lifted the sheet and opened his arms. His sleepy face was so gentle and kind. Misuteri could feel his body heat inviting her into him. She could feel his warmth pulling her in. She joined him, slowly but without hesitation. His arms were like snakes, not heavy but strong as they wrapped around her. Misuteri gasped and then relaxed into him.   
    “What is the matter?” He whispered.   
    “I'm just nervous, I think,” Misuteri answered him. She tried to breath and relax more.   
    Every time her skin touched his for more than a second, she stiffened.   
    “I will not hurt you. You are mine,” He kissed her hair.   
    She tried not to think about the lies he was telling her. She could not control her thoughts. Misuteri stiffened and her blood began to boil.   
    “Do not resist me. Worship me, little girl,” Loki tightened his grip on her.   
    His tight grip reminded her of Jouten. She dared to yearn for him. Her emotions deep inside began to overflow. Having seen Jouten, having seen her friends, planted a seed that she could not help but tend. She tried to stifle its growth but she could not bring herself to stomp it out.   
    For a moment, neither of them spoke until Loki broke the silence, “What is it that is troubling you?”   
    Misuteri's boldness was returning. A month in darkness, may have stunted the seed's growth but now, the lands were fertile again. Now, Misuteri had two choices. She could disguise her yearning for another or tell Loki it was time to purge the soil once more.  
    “Nothing,” she said under her breath. She choose to hide it. She turned on her side and faced away from him.   
    Please, go back to bed. I am in no mood to please you.  
    “You need not be coy with me, Misuteri. Do not take my kindness and my patience as weakness,” Loki's words seeped from his lips, slowly and deliberately.   
    Misuteri took a deep, angry breath in. Her sex was moist from her desire for Jouten and Loki was an unwelcome distraction. Her humiliation and frustration began to push her toward a confrontation. She let out a heavy sigh to alleviate some of the pressure.   
    “I'm tired, Loki, please let me sleep,” Misuteri's heart skipped, expecting him to react.   
    “Your boldness will make this much more fun than I expected. You challenge me,” he smirked and paused. “And expect me to be insulted? Your intentions do not wound me, girl, your ignorance does!” His voice twisted from subtle to entitled.       
    Misuteri blinked and then she was on her toes. Loki was holding her up by her collar. His breath was hot and his face was contorted with sadistic pleasure. A pulse of fear shot through her as she stared into his eyes but then she took him in. His energy soaked through her skin like sunshine and emboldened her once more.   
    She could not hide it. She could not hide anything from him.   
    Loki and swung Misuteri supine on the bed. The air was knocked out of her for a moment but she quickly regained her equilibrium as Loki climbed on top of her. His face was excited and full of glee.   
    “Oh, this is going to be fun,” his smile reached from ear to ear.   
    Misuteri used all of the momentum she could muster and pushed against Loki's shoulders, trying to get him off of her. He barely budged. Misuteri kept trying but Loki just laughed at her. He did nothing but kneel over her and laugh.   
    Each chuckle infuriated her more. Her thoughts went blank and her sight went red. She began kicking at his groin and slapping at his face. When one of her hands finally connected with his cheek his laughter stopped. He turned his face to her with unparalleled seriousness. Another jolt of fear kick started her adrenal glands. Misuteri's sight was sharper, she saw everything clearly, if only for a second.   
    Loki pounced down at her. He covered her eyes with one hand and pressed his weight down on her. Misuteri felt his tongue graze her neck and she started to flail beneath him. Each twist of her hips and squirm excited him exponentially. Suddenly, his teeth clamped down on her ear and he began to suck. His breath in her ear was terribly distracting.   
    His other hand began to massage her back and buttocks. His long, manicured nails found each disarming nerve with godly precision.   
    He enjoyed the struggle. She had been complacent for far too long. He enjoyed breaking down her walls and watching her entire world crumble until there was nothing left but him.   
    Misuteri started to stammer before she lost all control, “Get off of me, you swine!”   
    Loki kissed her and used his index finger and thumb to pinch her nose. The sudden lack of air gave her that jolt of fear again but this time, her biological resources were low. They were not enough to fuel her fight. Seconds later, Misuteri was still and Loki let her breathe. She gasped for air beneath him as he gripped the back of her neck and lifted off of her.   
    He kissed gently down her breasts and stroked the back of her hair. His affection was almost painful to Misuteri. It was so sensual and arousing that Misuteri had to use all of her energy to fight her body.   
_Oh lord, give me strength._   
    He was relentless. She could feel his excitement press against her. It pulsed against her thigh. The pure passion coming straight from his cock was an entirely different energy than the rest of him. It was primal.   
    Loki's sophisticated techniques were wearing on Misuteri. Her body had adequately responded to his touch and her endorphins were numbing her. All of her energy was being sucked out of her. The only thing she could do was keep her resolve.   
    Misuteri quickly realized he need not use magic or violence to strip her. He was skillful enough without them. His intimate knowledge of female anatomy was a magic trick by itself.   
    As his fingernails dragged from the back of her leg all the way up to the middle of her back, Misuteri arched into him. She was panting. Loki leaned over her with his head buried in her neck. Her scent was soft and palpable. It was as if he could lick it off of her like whip cream. He basked in it. He could feel her struggling will power and he loved it. As each second passed, he soaked her in, deeper and deeper. He wrapped his hypnotic tendrils around her and pulled her in.   
    When their lips connected, it was like static electricity. It was painful but inevitable. They were both so charged that the only thing they could do was give in. Loki's charisma was more than just talent of tangible things, it was pure energy.  
    Misuteri sprung back into full consciousness and slapped Loki as hard as she could. Loki had been so engrossed in their moment that it made him short of breath. With his face turned from her, it twisted in sadistic humiliation.   
    “You, girl, are one masochistic being and I'm going to drain you of every ounce of autonomy you have,” Loki's threat was extremely sincere.   
  _Strip me of my autonomy? Really? After everything I've been through? Fuck you!_  
    “Do your worst!” Misuteri hissed in his face.   
    Loki fulfilled her wish. There was a flash of bright green light and then, pure darkness. It was as if he had closed her eyes and held them there. Her lips where touching; they were tightly sealed. She could feel her teeth clenching a little but her jaw was slack. It was a familiar feeling. It was like the one she had just before she fell asleep. All of her muscles were relaxed. Her joints were loose and comfortable. She was almost at peace until she realized that she could not move willfully. Her eyelids would not open and she could not lift her tongue. She wanted to thrash but nothing happened.   
    “This is your gift. Pure and utter helplessness. Getting used to it will be quite a challenge for a spitfire like you,” Loki smirked.   
    Loki lay on his side next to Misuteri. He let his fingers wander. He scratched his nails against her skin. He pinched and poked her most sensitive spots.  
    Soon, his lips made contact with her skin. His tongue lapped at her as she began to sweat in anticipation.   
    Misuteri felt every sensation ten fold. She squirmed inside herself. The intensity overwhelmed her. Her body felt no pain. Her breathing quickened. She struggled to breath through her nose. Her heart began to pound out of her chest. He was working her body into a pliable putty without even penetrating her.   
_This is pure helplessness._   
    Loki continued to play with his puppet. He played with her until for hours before he engaged in activity that would bring himself to completion.   
    He rolled her over onto her stomach. Loki tilted her head to the side so that her cheek lay against the pillow. He bent her stiff legs at the knee and angled her buttocks in the air. He straddled her. He pressed his knees into her legs to keep them angled just right.   
    Loki took aim and pressed his hot, swollen head against her intimate folds. There was no resistance. He slipped in to the hilt with ease. He relished in the warmth and tightness of her around him. He leaned back and flexed his entire member up towards Misuteri's rectum.   
    The pressure made her nauseous. Misuteri could not scream or wiggle to save herself discomfort.   
    Loki drove himself deeply. He smashed against her cervix. He aimed for its particular texture with each thrust. He bent around her. He cupped her throat in his hand.   
    “I could kill you, right now, my pet,” Loki whispered. He stay still as he spoke to her. “You know that and it excites you. There is something about the finality of death that excites you. You are not satisfied until I scare you nearly to death. There is no more clearer truth in these intimate moments.”   
    His words were powerful. The truthfulness of them mattered little. He felt Misuteri become more slick between her legs. She could not deny him. Her body spoke for her.   
    Loki rose up to his knees again. His movements were too hasty to be rhythmic. He used much less grace than he had shown before. He did not care how it inconvenienced Misuteri. He was much more focused on satisfying himself. Misuteri was just a means to an end.   
    He still took his time. He did not make love to her. He ravished her with every ounce of his passion. He made the entire situation as painful and agonizing as he could. He groped at her breasts. He pulled her nipples hard. He twisted them in his fingertips. He dug his nails into her tender skin.   
    It did not sound like Loki behind her. His often soft sighs and groans of pleasure were replaced by beastly grunts and cries. His breath was heavy and wet on her skin.   
    After a long while, too long for Misuteri to tell, Loki resolved to finish. He flipped her over on her back once more. He lifted Misuteri's legs up until the back of her knees were on his shoulders. Her short frame was hoisted into the air. Loki adjusted himself and lowered her over him. He set her bottom on his knees and slipped inside of her once more.   
    Misuteri still could not see him. The sudden movements alarmed her. Her skin slid easily across his sheets but it felt like sandpaper. She could not deny the soothing she felt as Loki filled her again.   
    Her pleasure was cut short as Loki slipped his fingers around her neck. He pressed down on her larynx with most of his body weight. He choked the air from her without disrupting the blood flow to her brain. For several seconds, her entire body began to drip with her helplessness.  Without oxygen, her entire body flexed around Loki.   
    “You are mine,” Loki cried out triumphantly.   
    His eyes went wide with satisfaction. He watched her skin slowly turn pale in his grasp. As the sensation of her body slowly dying around him reached her pelvis, he allowed himself to release. In the seconds after he filled his need, he release her.   
    Misuteri's eyes burst open. Her throat and neck were sore. She widened her mouth to breathe in all the air she had been denied for the passed two minutes. Her chest heaved and fell too quickly for her red blood cells to capture the tiny oxygen molecules before they were forced back through her nose and mouth.   
    Loki was quickly annoyed. The sound of her hyperventilating was agony in his ears. He reached over and covered her mouth.   
    She reached up and clawed at his arm.   
    “Stop it, Misuteri, before I disable you again.” Loki was not harming her now.   
    She gently lay her hands on his forearm. Her palms stuck to his skin. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nostrils.   
    “Easy,” Loki coached her.   
    Misuteri's body was finally able to refuel her muscles and organs. Her pulse slowed and her chest began to rise and fall at a reasonable speed.   
    “That is better,” His words sounded like praise but they were not. He took his hand from her. Misuteri's fingers lingered on his skin as he withdrew his arm. “Do not move until I say so. I am not finished with you yet.” He ordered.   
    Misuteri could barely move, even if she wanted to. Her nervous system was in shock with all the painful and pleasurable stimulus.


	13. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's band of loyal rescuers make another assault on Loki's Tower. This time, they catch him off guard and are able to subdue him. The succeed in capturing Fenrir but Misuteri is nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my previous drafts, you've noticed I added some chapters and changed around the timeline. This one is more consistent and fluid. There are also a other major story changes coming up, so be prepared!

    Loki appeared in the Oasis. He snatched Misuteri by the arm.    
    “We are under attack!” He shouted with utter urgency.   
    Misuteri's eyes went wide and then dark as she was blinded with the combined glow of their enchanted accessories.   
      
    Misuteri was frightened. She clung to Loki's side. She had never seen Loki so disheveled and anxious. Fenrir stuck close to her. Loki flattened himself against a tall, golden wall. He looked around the corner. He took Misuteri's hand again and pulled her along.   
    “If they find you, I will have lost everything!” Loki turned to her just for a second. Then he turned away and continued to drag her down a long hallway.   
    Her feet slipped under her socks. The shiny floor clicked against Fenrir's nails.   
    “Who is attacking us? Where are we going?” Misuteri asked.   
    “I need you and Fenrir to stay hidden. They cannot succeed if they do not have you.” Loki's voice was low. “Do exactly as I tell you and we will all make it out alive.”   
    Who's 'they'?   
    Misuteri focused just on Loki. No other thoughts entered her mind.   
    She struggled to keep up with Loki. Her grip slipped and she fell. Loki turned to her. He tapped Fenrir's nose, now the size of a large dog, with the point of his scepter. He grew. Loki lifted Misuteri up by her underarm and helped her onto Fenrir's back. She held on tightly to his collar and tucked down beneath his fur.   
    “Fenrir, son, our defenses have fallen. We are all in danger. Most of all Misuteri. Do you understand the importance of what I just told you?” The urgency in his voice was palpable.  
    “Yes, father. I will protect Misuteri. I will not allow her to fall into the hands of our enemies.” Fenrir replied.  
    Misuteri saw Loki sprint ahead of them. He waved them over.   
    “Fenrir, do you know where we are?” Misuteri asked lowly.   
    “Yes, I think so. We're in the lower levels of the Tower.” Fenrir replied.  
    “Why doesn't he just zap us out of here?” Misuteri wondered.  
    “Magic might alert them to our location. It seems he is trying to get us out of here on foot.” Fenrir jogged to Loki's side. He tucked down low against the wall.   
    Loki turned to look around another corner. “The doors are just up ahead. They have weapons.”   
    “Guns?” Misuteri asked.   
    “They are enchanted. Mortal weapons cannot hurt me but...” Loki moved his trench coat to the side. A large red stain soaked his side.   
    “Loki...” Misuteri said softly. “You're hurt.”   
    “I will be fine. Once we get out of here, we will all be fine.” He asserted.   
    Misuteri quieted her urge to tend to his wounds. She bit her lip and tucked back against Fenrir's fur.   
    “Misuteri, they probably have this place surrounded. Once Fenrir bursts through the doors, there is no guarantee that you both will be able to escape. I will distract them for as long as I can but if anything happens, you will be our only hope.” Loki's voice was soft and needy.  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes. She was confused. “But, my king, how could I...?”   
    Loki pulled out a small cube filled with bright pink light. It danced around in his hand. He crushed it and the light spilled out into the air. Misuteri took a sharp breath in and the light entered her mouth and nose.   
    “I have given you most of your power back under one condition. You will pass, unseen, by anyone but Fenrir and I. Misuteri, I am putting my utmost faith in you. The time I have spent with you has me feel alive again. You must not let me down.” Loki lunged forward. He held her by the back of the head and kissed her. She kissed him back.   
    She wrapped her fingers in his hair and held tightly. She did not want to let him go. They stared into each others eyes longingly.   
    He pulled her hand from his black tendrils. “Remember, I will always hear your prayers.” Loki vanished.   
    Misuteri's heart pounded against her sternum with an intensity she had not endured in a very long time. It felt alive. It felt as if it were pumping thick, heavy blood again. She looked down at the slippery red substance in her hand.  
    Loud crashes and blasts erupted from around the corner. Gunfire followed.   
    “We must go,” Fenrir urged her.  
    A tear nearly fell from her waterline before she nodded to Fenrir. “Let's go.” She flattened out a frown.   
    Fenrir burst forward. He charged two paramilitary soldiers. He took one in his jaws and swung him against a wall. The tall body hit and fell lifelessly on the ground. He roared. The men unloaded their guns but Loki blasted them with his scepter's magic before they reached Fenrir. Loki acrobatically jumped and swung at two other foes. Fenrir tucked his head and charged the large, glass doors at the base of the Tower.   
  
    Before him were three large, armored Hummers the size of Fenrir. Atop them were soldiers with full helmets covering their faces, holding large cannon-like guns.   
    Fenrir snarled and growled. Blood dripped from his mouth.   
    “Fire!” Zuri ordered. He stood at the head as he commanded his troops. He wore an all black outfit similar to all the other soldiers but he wore no helmet to hide his face.   
    Before Misuteri could think, the men on top of the vehicles unloaded their weapons.   
    Misuteri turned to see Loki fall to his knees and scream in pain. His scepter fell and then Loki lay on the ground with his eyes rolled back in his head. He was surrounded by several tall, broad shouldered men.   
    Large nets with sharp spikes for anchors launched from the muzzle of the cannons towards Fenrir. He barely dodged the first one but the second, and third nets surrounded him and forced him to the ground. He growled and snapped his teeth at the net but he only struggled.   
    “You must go. You can save us. You have already done it once.” Fenrir's voice was weak as men shot him with tranquilizing darts. His struggles slowed until he was asleep. His mouth lay just slightly opened and his eyes were dull and defeated.   
_It's just like in that cave...._  
    The men lifted the nets. Misuteri slipped in between the soldiers. They hog tied Fenrir and dragged him upon a tarp. They hooked large cables to the tough fabric that the enormous wolf lay upon.   
    “The wolf is down!” The most slender soldier spoke.   
_Kizu?_   
    Misuteri paused as she closely observed the soldiers before her.   
    “We have Fenrir,” a sultry, female voice confirmed. “He's sedated.”   
_Hani?_   
    “Loki is down. We're disabling him now.” Kuro responded.   
    Misuteri lingered as she watched the three soldiers before her strip off their helmets. Her best friends stood before her. She could have reached out and stroked Kissui's hair. Her fingers craved the silky touch.   
    Kizu's and Hani's blue eyes were sharp in the high sun. Misuteri was struck back by their intensity. Kissui's hazel eyes were dark. She looked lost as she searched around for Misuteri. They tossed their helmets into the vehicles. Kissui helped her friends load Fenrir with a look of dismay.   
    Hani embraced Kissui. She pressed her small, round face into her ample bosom. “We'll find her. She has to be here somewhere.”   
    “Yeah! Now he can't hurt her,” Kizu's peppy voice made Kissui smile a little as she came up for air.  
    She did not respond. She just nodded and followed them to the trucks.   
    Misuteri ran back towards the building. She watched one of them cautiously pick up Loki's scepter and carry it away. They cuffed and muzzled him. He was still unconscious. They dragged him through the glass and debris of the building towards one of the vehicles.   
    “We have obtained Loki and Fenrir. No sign of Misuteri. I repeat, Misuteri has not been spotted.” Zuri reported to the helicopter above.   
    “Roger that,” spoke a familiar voice from the speaker on the phone.   
_Nero?_  
    Misuteri looked upward and gazed at the large machine lowering itself over Fenrir.  
      
    The other four soldiers walked out of the building.   
    Jouten wore full combat wear. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore thick leather gloves. He had a bullet proof jacket on with an arsenal of improvised spells in vials where bullets would have been.  
    Thor matched his new brethren. Blood dripped from his forehead but a light smile crossed his face. They were victorious!  
    Kuro had his hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. His armor was ripped and torn to shreds. His gloves were tattered but the glint of piano wire shined in the sun. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe his face clean of sweat and blood.   
    Kouken's clothing was nearly all torn away. It was evident that shifted for he was barefoot and drenched in sweat. He had several new scars. They made the pattern of Fenrir's bite around his torso. He looked famished and exhausted. His long silver hair clung to his shoulders as he moved into the wind.   
    Something was very wrong with Jouten. Their victorious battle was not enough to satiate his bloodlust. His eyes were dark. His hair was short, just like when she had first seen him nearly a decade ago. Something was off about him, though. He sprinted towards the unsuspecting Loki.   
    Kuro and Kouken were dragging him away. They dropped him as Jouten approached.   
    Jouten jumped on top of Loki and ripped the muzzle from his face.   
    Loki awoke in time to be struck across the jaw. He wiggled it back and forth the best he could without a hand, and blinked. “I was rather enjoying that nap.” His tone was sarcastic.  
    “What have you done with Misuteri?!” He shouted.   
    “I have sent her off. I know not where for sure. You should give me back by scepter and we can go look for her.” Loki laughed.   
    Jouten struck him again. “Tell me where she is, you cowardly bastard!” Jouten shouted in his face.   
    The situation had escalated too far. Thor and Kuro had to pull Jouten off of Loki.   
    Loki blinked and looked right at Misuteri.   
_What's going on? What am I supposed to do?_   
    She ran towards Jouten. She stood within arms reach of him and her heart pounded furiously within her chest.   
    “I have a sneaky suspicion she is far closer than you think.” Loki provoked Jouten. He smiled his coyest smile.   
_Don't provoke him!_  
    Misuteri turned. She stared at Loki. “Stop it!” She shouted at Loki.   
    “Do not forget who owns you. Do not forget whom you owe your life to!” Loki hissed.   
    Thor lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. “Who do you think you are speaking to, brother? You own no one here.” Thor shook him.  
    “No...she's here. Misuteri's here.” Kuro spoke intuitively.   
    “What are you talking about? We've searched everywhere!” Jouten snapped at him.   
    “He must have her under some sort of spell but she's here. I can feel it.” Kuro spun in a circle. For a moment, he stared at Misuteri but saw straight through her. “If you stop and calm yourself, you'll feel her too.” He looked at the women in the armored trucks near him. “Look at them, they can feel her too.”   
    Hani and Kizu nodded. Kissui still felt alone.   
    Loki laughed in spite of the situation. He felt his control slipping away. “You fool. She is dead. She was dead the moment you left. You were just too stupid to notice.”   
    Thor shook Loki again. “Stop lying, Loki. It is not wise to challenge us in a position such as yours.” Thor tossed him in the back of one of the large SUVs. Thor climbed into the back seat.   
    “She is connected to him. As long as we have Loki, Misuteri is safe. She might be lost but she'll at least be safe from him.” Kuro nudged Jouten towards the vehicle.   
    Zuri loaded Loki's scepter into a plastic case and then into the back. He climbed into the last Hummer and turned over the engine. “We're ready to leave when you are.” He signaled to the girls. They also turned on their car.   
    Kuro and Kouken also got into the back of the Hummer with Loki. There were no seats.  Jouten got in the driver's seat and Thor put on his seat belt on in the passenger side. Jouten held his hand out the window and made a twirling sign.   
    A large helicopter landed next to Fenrir. It kicked up glass and debris at Misuteri. She held up her hands to shield her face but it went right through her. Nero hopped out and connected the cables attached to Fenrir to the helicopter. He returned to his seat as the pilot. It rose in the air and the wolf did so with it.   
    Misuteri covered her mouth. She ran to the SUV with all the men in it. She moved through the back door and slid close to Loki. She put her hand over his wound. He turned his head, just slightly and smiled at her.   
    “You know, this would all go much more quickly if you just gave her up, Loki. We've won.” Kuro said. He turned around. He saw Loki's smile and head turned towards the window.   
    “What pray tell do you want with my son?” Loki turned his head towards Kuro. “You have enough of your own freaks, if I do say so myself.”   
    “We mean Fenrir no harm if he chooses the side of good.” Thor spoke with a dampened anger.   
    “I fear that may be a problem for you. He is fiercely loyal.” Loki smiled again. He turned his head to Misuteri. “I made sure of that.”   
    She had begun to shake. Her make up ran down her cheeks and she was cold. Loki's blood now stained the tiny white lines in her plaid skirt read. She shook her head and hung it low.   
_I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? Why did this have to happen?_   
    Loki saw the concern upon her face. “Shh...” He made the sound low and under his breath but Misuteri was close enough to hear it. Loki snapped his fingers.   
    Misuteri was suddenly clad in tight, dark jeans and thick army boots. She had a leather jacket lined with cotton and a hood. Underneath she wore a dark green tank top. Her dark, ash blonde hair was pulled back and she had a small army helmet upon her head.   
    Loki winked at her. “This is war. Now, you look the part.”   
    “Your brother is some breed of crazy, my blonde friend. He hasn't stop talking to himself since we captured him.” Kouken smiled at Thor.   
    Kuro's expression was dark. “He isn't talking to himself. He's talking to someone else besides us.”   
    “Preposterous! You, my young, foolish foe, have no idea what is truly going on here.” Loki turned his nose up and laughed at Kuro.   
    “Someone shut him up before I wreck this car and kill us all?!” Jouten shouted from the front.   
    Thor pulled out another muzzle and handed it back to Kuro.   
    “Cooperate with me brother. This does not have to be difficult.” Thor warned him from the front seat.   
    “You have not even begun to see difficult.” Loki hissed at him.   
    Kouken snatched his walking cane from under him. He swung it around in his fingers and crashed it down Loki's diaphragm. Suddenly short of breath, Loki threw his head back and gasped for air. Kuro quickly shoved it in his mouth and latched it around his head.   
    Misuteri immediately moved towards Loki. She reached out to remove the muzzle. Loki shook his head. She just stared at his eyes. She felt helpless and lost.   
_What am I supposed to do without you?_  
    Loki stared at her. He flicked his eyes upward. He blinked and did it again.   
    “You want me to go?” Misuteri whispered as if the other passengers in the vehicle could hear her.   
    Loki nodded subtly.   
    “Go where? Where am I supposed to go?” Misuteri's thoughts escaped her.   
    Loki's eyes widened in frustration. He narrowed his eyes and then flicked his entire head towards the window.   
    Misuteri turned and looked. The smoldering building burned in the horizon. Misuteri nodded.   
    “I'll go back home.” Misuteri shifted her feet under her. “Will you call for me when you can?”   
    Loki nodded again.   
    Misuteri smiled back at him. She leaped from the vehicle and flew off towards Loki's dark tower.


	14. Water Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten and Kuro begin to torture Loki. Misuteri returns with the Essence but she refuses to give it to Loki. Her proximity to her friends begins to repair the damage Loki had made.

    “Come on, Loki. Call me. I have no idea where you are.” Misuteri sat upon the charred edge of what was Loki's bed. She fiddled with her bangle. She stared at the blue stone. She prayed it would glow.  
    She missed Fenrir and worried about them both. She felt the vial in her pocket.   
_What's going to happen when I get this to him? What if he insists on killing them? I can't let him do that._   
    She pulled out her hand and looked at it. She did not think about the Essence. She could see her flesh plain as day but feared her anticipation when she would have to be near Jouten.   
_What if I can't do it? What if something goes wrong? What if I'm stuck like this?_   
    Misuteri's anxious thoughts began to race.   
    Suddenly, her heart began to pound and a black hole opened within her chest.   
_Loki...he must be calling._   
    She closed her eyes and relaxed. She rose from the foot of the bed and levitated in the air.  At first, she moved slowly and then she was yanked forward at the speed of light.   
  
    Misuteri stumbled forward. She found a hard surface beneath her feet. It was dark. She held out her hand and a faint, pink light lit the path before her. As she moved, the room brightened. She saw the men, all but Jouten standing around an opening in the floor.   
      
    “What are we going to do with him?” Zuri asked. “If we just leave him like this, he'll die and we'll never get any answers.”   
    “He's right. We have to interrogate him.” Kuro spoke authoritatively.   
    “How do you propose we do such a thing?” Thor leaned forward.   
    “That's where I come in,” Jouten stepped forward. A combination of wanting to see Loki bleed and his chivalry aided him in his leadership.  
    “And I'll assist.” Kuro began to roll up his sleeves.   
    “I've stuck around for the beating and the yelling but that's my limit. I don't have the stomach for this,” Kouken said with a slur. “I am taking my leave.” He stumbled up the stairs with a half empty fifth in his hand.   
    “We should go, too. This isn't what we signed up for,” Zuri nudged Nero.   
    Nero ignored him until Zuri snatched him by the cuff and dragged him up the stairs.   
    “I think it is best if you do not watch.” Jouten said kindly to Thor.  
    “We will not kill him, if that's what you're worried about.” Kuro assured Thor.   
    “Nope, we'll just break him down into tiny little pieces. And if you want, we'll let you be the hero. Maybe you'll get your brother back in the end? Hmm?” Jouten raised his eyebrow.   
    “Do you believe such a thing is possible?” Thor's voice was hopeful.  
    “Something obviously made him snap. Your love for him makes me assume he was not always a sociopath.” Kuro's words soothed Thor's worries.   
    “A sociopath?” He did not know the word. “Maybe but never so cruel and misguided. He must repent for his sins.” Thor stepped towards Kuro.   
    Kuro resisted the urge to retreat. He forced himself to stand his ground.   
    Thor placed his hands upon Jouten's shoulders. “I trust you, my friend. Do what you think is best. Do what you must.” He moved away from Kuro and Jouten.   
  
    Misuteri neared the hole. She gazed down and saw Loki. Her heart lurched forward. She bent down and leaned over the hole.   
_My king..._  
    She paused for a long moment. Loki did not look up at her. He was motionless and silent.  Misuteri looked up to see if he had duplicated himself but there was no doppelganger. She looked back down at his weakened state.   
    Something's different. Something's wrong.   
    Misuteri pulled away from Loki as Jouten and Kuro reached down and pulled Loki out. They dragged him to a dimly lit area against the wall. The lifted him upon a table and began to smack his face. Kuro locked Loki down with four-point restraints and took off his muzzle. Then moved into the darkness.   
    “Wake up,” Jouten said firmly.   
    There was no response.   
    Jouten hit him harder.   
    Loki lay still.   
    Kuro pulled a hose from the wall. He placed a bucket under the table. He pulled out his handkerchief  and covered Loki's face. He snapped his fingers and the water began to flow. Jouten held the handkerchief tight in his fists on either side of Loki's face and Kuro aimed the water over Loki.   
    A long moment passed before Misuteri heard Loki cry out. He choked and coughed.   
    Misuteri's heart nearly jumped from her chest.   
_No! Stop it._  
    “I said, stop it!” She shouted audibly.   
    Her cries fell upon deaf ears. Even Loki could not hear her. The water rushed into his sinuses. She watched as he began to kick and thrash beneath the assault.   
    “This isn't who we are...we don't water-board people. Even people like Loki.” Her voice was low and weak in shock.   
_What has happened since I was away?_   
    Misuteri ran from the horrific scene before her. She ran aimlessly to the levels above. At first, she sneaked around the walls and corners as if she needed to hid but a guard suddenly appeared and moved right passed her. Her confidence in her anonymity was renewed.   
    She soon stumbled on Thor and Kouken chatting at a table with drinks in their hands.  
    “I feel I share in the burden that is Loki. If it were not for me, he would not be the way he is. He would not feel the need to deceive and manipulate those that care for him.” Thor's voice was low and shameful.   
    “You can't say that for sure, Thor,” Kouken said with a smile. “Sometimes people are just born with an innate need to control everything. There's really nothing you could have done.” He spoke from experience. He spoke from the wisdom he gained with Misuteri.  
    “He was never worshiped by the humans of old, like I or my father. Many times the stories they told were of his mistakes; they gilded my stories and tarnished his. I should have made them be fairer to him.”   
    “You were what, a hundred, two hundred years old at the time? Look at you now. You have centuries of experience and wisdom in your belt. I'll say it again, don't blame yourself for Loki's actions. He is not solely your responsibility. He has to take responsibility for his own actions and repent, as you said earlier.” Kouken's loose tongue danced eloquently despite his drunkenness.   
    Thor sighed. “Maybe you are right. I just cannot help but feel if I had been fairer to him or loved him more that he would somehow be different.”   
    “We all wish we could control the things our loved ones do at one point in time. We all think we know what's best for them.” Kouken paused. “But sometimes you have to remember that the best thing you can do for them is to trust that they will do the right thing when it matters most.”   
      
    Misuteri looked away from the men before her. She felt ashamed. Kouken spoke from lessons they learned together.   
_Have I done the right thing? Did I do the right thing? What did I do to myself when I was with Loki? What did he do to me?_   
    “I suspect this wisdom does not arise solely from these spirits?” Thor lifted a beer from the refrigerator.   
    “I don't think so but it does seem to aid in the expression of such wisdom but I'm sure you can sympathize.” Kuro took another sip from his glass.  
    “I have something I must admit. I do not feel like myself. This strength is not my own.” Thor returned to the table.       
    “I'm not sure if I know what you're getting at. It might be because I have plenty of my own mixed in. Besides, his tricks do not interest me. I prefer a more direct approach.”   
    Thor seemed to be satisfied with Kouken's explanation.  
    That's what it is. They stripped his powers but then, that means they all have Loki's power. What good will that do?    
    She gripped the vial in her pocket. She could feel the Essence moving in her hand. She shoved it deep into her pocket.   
     Misuteri looked down at her hands again. She saw her solid, corporeal state but Kuro passed right through her on his way up. She moved before Jouten made contact with her at the top of the stairs.   
    “I don't know if he's completely snapped and just not in there anymore or if he's really got the self-discipline to endure being drowned for thirty minutes straight,” Kuro spoke subtly and casually. He lifted a towel and dried his hands and face.   
    Jouten shrugged. He was not impressed. He was being merciful as far as he was concerned. “I hate to give him a break but maybe it'll soften him up.”   
    “Drown!? You said you would not harm him.” Thor said, outraged.   
    “I said we would not kill him. There's a big difference. Our specialty is to make him wish he were dead so that he gives up everything he has.” Kuro's voice was nonchalant.  
 _Oh, no. Loki...he's all alone._   
      
    Misuteri appeared at Loki's side.  He was still there, strapped to the table.  
    He peered up at her. “Misuteri...” he said weakly. “Do you have it?” He asked.   
    Misuteri clutched the vial in her pocket. The fog of confusion left her thoughts. She knew what she wanted to do with the Essence. A part of her craved its power. She could not simply let it slip through her fingers. She felt it influencing her; she felt it calling to her. She wet her lips and swallowed. “It was gone. I wasn't able to save any of it.”   
    Loki's eyes narrowed. “I am not a fool. Even now, I can sense it. I know you have it. Now, give it to me.”   
    Misuteri backed away from Loki. “No. I won't. I can't. I should give it to Jouten or Thor.”   
    Loki narrowed his eyes again. “You are a glutton for pain.”   
    “No, you are. You're going to be honest with me. I'm not giving it to you until you're honest with me.” Misuteri stepped closer to Loki.   
    He thrashed in his restraints. His hair was wet and it stuck to the table beneath him. “So, you do have it! Do not test me. I will break free, with or without you and I will repay your actions. There will be consequences!”   
    “Don't make me laugh. You're as helpless as I was. How does it feel? How does it feel to be helpless?!” Misuteri shouted at Loki. She stood over him. Her anger and hate rose to the surface. She could not help but see herself naked, wet and tied down to a table.  
    “Do not test me, Misuteri. I am your king. I am your Lord and Master. Now, do as I say and free me!” Loki shouted back at her.   
    Misuteri scoffed at him. “You were never my king. You may have been able to control me but I never worshiped you. Why would I? How could I? I only did what I had to to survive. I did fool you. I fooled you for months on end. You think you're so superior. You're not. You're nothing.” Her words were hot and dripped like acid upon Loki.   
    His anger grew to new heights. His struggling had weakened one of the restraints. With Misuteri's final words, he gained the strength to reached up and snatched her by the throat. Even as a human, Loki squeezed her with such force that she quickly grew weak. Misuteri gripped his wrist with her hands. The vial fell from her pocket and rolled under the table.   
    “Give it to me,” His words vibrated through his teeth with pure fury.   
    Misuteri let go of his wrist and reached into her pockets.   
    Where is it? Where did it go?   
    “Loki...I...Let go...” Misuteri choked her words out. Her world started to go white.   
    “Give it to me,” Loki hissed from behind his teeth.  
  
    “Are you ready for round two?” Jouten's voice came from the top of the stairwell.   
    Loki let go of Misuteri and lay flat. He rest his arm near the chain his restraint was connected.   
    Jouten hopped down the stairs.   
    Kuro followed behind him.   
    “Hey, why don't we wait until morning?” He touched Jouten's arm.   
    “Oh, alright. I would like to remember his face. 'Oh, I'm Loki. I'm a god. I'm a king. Kneel before me. Kneel!'” Jouten mocked Loki and he laughed. His face was flat at first. He mimicked Loki's expression perfectly.  
    Kuro bent over with laughter.   
    Jouten turned and headed back up the stairs. Kuro was not far behind him.  When they shut and locked the door, the few lights went out.   
  
    Misuteri ducked under the table. She quickly found the vial and slipped it back into her pocket. She moved to the opposite side of the table. She hovered her hand over the broken chain and mended it. Loki was restrained once more. The lights went out and she flicked her wrists. Two small pink orbs of light hovered over her and Loki.   
    “Don't touch me like that ever again.” Misuteri's voice was firm.   
    “Misuteri, these events have made you bold but your rebelliousness and disobedience will not be tolerated. I may enjoy chaos but continuity is essential within my ranks. Now, give me the vial.” Loki's tone was frustrated but he held it back as much as he could.   
    Misuteri felt the cylindrical glass container in her palm.   
_I can't let him have it, not now. He doesn't deserve it. And I can't trust him._   
    “Do what you have to but I'm not giving it to you. Not now. I'm giving you a second chance. Earn my trust – do not try to fuck with me and then I'll give it to you.” Misuteri looked down at him.   
    “I will not take orders from a slave!” Loki shouted. He thrashed again.  
    “Goodbye, Loki,” Misuteri closed her eyes and vanished. The light went with her.


	15. Damned Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki have a chat. Loki gets his hands on the vial of Essence.

    “I can hear you,” Loki said snidely. “You cannot hide from me.”   
    Misuteri scoffed. She quickened her pace until she was opposite from Loki. Her face was hard and emotionless. She gazed upon Loki in the dim light. He hung by his wrists from the ceiling. He was no longer pierced by Kuro's painful needles. His hair was damp and it clung to his face. Blood had dried and crusted around his nosed and mouth.   
    “You look terrible,” Misuteri said plainly.   
    “It could be worse.” Loki's tone was casual and unamused. He flicked his neck to try and get the hair out of his face but it did not work.   
    “You're an embarrassment,” Misuteri's face contorted in disgust. “I can't believe I ever let myself fall under your spell.” She moved more closely to him. Her nose crinkled as his human scent filled her nostrils.   
    Loki's toes barely touched the ground but he looked up at her, “You are still under my spell, Misuteri and you will never escape from it.” Loki paused. “You are mine.” He said with utter finality.   
    Misuteri scoffed again. “Just keep thinking that, you psychotic bastard.” Misuteri's words  lashed out at Loki. They did not cause him pain nor distress. They alleviated her of some of the pain and anger he caused.   
    “Awww, is the little princess unhappy? Did she lose her favorite toy? Or is it she finally realized that she was never a princess at all and her fairy tale ending was a sham? Listen closely, Misuteri, if you do not free me this instant, I will make sure you watch me skin your prince charming while he's still alive.” His words slithered off of his tongue and wrapped around Misuteri.   
    Fear struck her entire body. Her response was hesitant. She shook her head violently. “No! No, Loki, if you don't change and vow to repent for all the evil you've done, you're going to die here!” Misuteri frowned. Her resolve melted but she gritted her teeth and readied herself for Loki's response.   
    “I look forward to removing that squishy backbone of yours, once and for all. I will make you destroy everything you hold dear. I will break you down, bit by bit, until you no longer have an identity. I will lock you away in a cold, dark room and the only solace you will have is when I come to fuck you.” Loki narrowed his eyes. He looked out through his hair at her.  
     Loki's words struck more than fear inside Misuteri. Her loins began to betray her. She felt a twinge upon the surface of her sex that seeped deep inside her. She bit her lip and then snarled her nose.   
    Misuteri rushed Loki. She slapped him across the face. Loki turned his head back to her and smiled. His dark, sweaty complected showed his resolve. He wrapped his legs around her waist and squeezed with all his might. Misuteri's upper half fell back and she gasped. He held tightly and increased his pressure with each gasp. Loki pulled her as closely as he could to him and lurched forward.  Misuteri tried to push him away but her body was quickly falling weak in his grasp. She beat on his chest but to no avail. He bit down on her ear and hissed inside.   
    “You are mine.” He whispered to her once more.  
    With her so close, Loki flexed his knees into her ribs. He wrapped his hands around the chain and used his entire body to lift Misuteri off the ground. The pain from his bite turned to a sharp pinch and then went numb. Misuteri flailed but it did not take her long to pass out.   
    “Finally...” Loki declared as he let Misuteri drop to the ground. He nudged her body close to him. He let go of the chains and lowered himself over Misuteri. He used his superior dexterity to riffle through Misuteri's coat pockets. He slipped his foot under the side of her coat and it fell open on the ground with a low clinking noise. A smile grew on Loki's face as he gripped her pocket with his toes and slipped the vial from her pocket.   
    Misuteri lay unconscious and oblivious to Loki's deceit.   
    Loki struggled to grip the vial between his toes. When he finally secured it in his grasp, he wrapped his hands around the chain again. Loki used his core to lift his knees up close to his chest and then he acrobatically stretched his legs high over his head. His weak, human body could barely withstand his own weight, especially after enduring Jouten's torture. He slowly let go of the chain in one hand. He angled his foot over his palm and dropped the vial into his hand. Loki let go of the chain in his opposite hand and stretched his neck and wrist as closely together as he could. The shackles dug into his wrists and his shoulder blades began to rip as he forced his teeth around the cork. He yanked the cork from the vial as quickly as he could. He spit it across the room and then let his mouth fall slack under the lip of the vial. The liquid fell from its small container and dripped down Loki's arm. Only a few droplets made it to Loki's mouth but he licked his lips in satisfaction.   
    Loki's laugh began to echo through the large, dark room. Misuteri began to rouse from her sleep. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. She could barely see but it was not long before her sight gazed upon the broken glass of the vial.   
    “Foolish girl, you will soon pay for what you have done!” Loki declared triumphantly.   
    Misuteri slowly rose to her feet. She did not look at Loki. She straightened out her jacket and massaged her ear.   
    “That was one dirty trick,” she said. “It won't happen again.” She scolded herself.   
_I didn't think he had that much strength left in him._  
 _No...I thought I was stronger._  
    Loki's arrogant laugh echoed through the room again. “Your dullness never ceases to amaze me, girl.”   
    “You're the dull one here, Loki,” Misuteri smiled. She looked up at him. “Do you really think I'd carry the real thing on me? I knew you'd try to manipulate me and beat me into submission. You shouldn't have underestimated me.” Misuteri giggled under her breath.   
    “You foul creature!” His eyes went wide. If he were right, he could break the chains that bound him by now. “How dare you trick me, the God of Mischief!” Loki began to throw a tantrum.   
    “'I will pay for this,' right?” Misuteri mocked him with a deep, angry voice.   
    “I will not forget this.” Loki growled. His green eyes glowed with hate.  
    “Oh, I know. You won't forget anything. You'll make all of us pay.” Misuteri continued to provoke his temper. “I cannot wait until you realize you're no longer in control. I can't wait to see you beg for mercy. I can't wait to see you pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused.” Misuteri smiled a quick smile and then dematerialized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, let me know what you think! Leave me a comment or PM me!


	16. Mortal Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Loki are left alone in the cellar after Jouten leaves. Loki pulls out all the stops to regain the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I apologize for your sexual frustration.

    Loki leaned against the wall. He bent over on his hands and knees and then he climbed to his feet. He kept his forearm against the wall for balance as he inched toward Misuteri.   
    “It is truly sad, your tragic love story. It is too bad there is nothing either of you can do about it.” Loki touched his temple. He pulled his hand back to see the blood. “He really did a number on me.” He smiled.   
    Misuteri turned to him. “How are you awake? I watched him knock you out. You're human.” She said in surprise.   
    “Ah, ah, ah. Mortal. I am mortal. Not human. I may be easier to kill and I may not have my magic but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.” Loki said with sinister intent. “Would you like to see one?”   
    Misuteri kept herself as far away from him as she could. She stayed atop the stairs.   
_There's no way he's got enough strength to catch me. Especially not up here._   
    “Keep your tricks to yourself.” Misuteri snarled back at him.   
    “I have but one question. Was I right?” His question was purposefully vague.   
_Right? Right about what? About..._  
    “What are you talking about?” Misuteri replied.   
    “Does you hunger for me?” Loki's words slithered through his lips and up Misuteri's legs and deep inside of her. “Do you want me to will all my strength into my loins and fuck you as only the God of Fear can?”   
    “No!” Misuteri yelled without hesitation. “Of course not.” Misuteri stood still with her conviction.   
    “Prove it.” He said simply.   
    “I don't have anything to prove to you,” Misuteri stuck her nose in the air.   
_I can't let him win. I have to be strong._   
    Misuteri let one foot after the other slowly drop down the stairs. She did her best not to look at Loki as she descended. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at Loki. He was just out of arms reach.   
    “I do not belong to you. I do not have to do what you say. This isn't your Tower, Loki. This might as well be my house. You're in my territory and you are the last person that should be giving orders right now!” Misuteri's bravery burst through her every vein like an adrenaline shot but then it was gone just as quickly.  
 _What did I just do? Jouten? Jouten, come back!_   
    Loki stared back at her with a cocky smile. “No one can save you, dearie, most especially not from yourself.” There was a long pause. Misuteri did not move closer to him. “You need not fear me. I will let you pass.” His voice was gentler and more sincere.   
    Misuteri took in a deep breath to gather her courage.   
_I can do this. He's nothing. He's helpless. He only has the power that I give him._   
    Something sharp pinched her, deep inside her heart. She had to stop herself from clutching her chest in pain.  She did not move. She could not muster the strength to near Loki. She shook her head.   
_No, no, no, I can't. I can't do it. I can't challenge him. I can't beat him. Even as a mortal. Even with out his powers...he still owns me._   
    Loki could read Misuteri's thoughts all over her face. She could not conceal her distress. Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled.   
    “I want you to kneel before me,” he said quietly. “What do you want to do?”   
    Misuteri had to strain her ears to listen.   
_Kneel._   
    Misuteri was quiet. She turned her head away. She turned her lips inside her mouth and bit them with her front teeth. She did not make eye contact with him for quite sometime.   
    Then Loki spoke, “Do as you please.” His words were emotionless. They cut through Misuteri with precision. He turned and walked out of the light.   
_No! Please! Don't leave me. Don't go!_  
    Her inner most thoughts betrayed her composure. She betrayed her goals. All she wanted was Loki's approval. She reached out and grabbed the railing. The smooth metal bar was cold in her hands. She squeezed it until her knuckles turned white. Then she groaned. She clenched her teeth and then slammed her hands against the metal.   
    “I hate you!” She screamed. She banged the metal again. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” She balled her hands up into fists and crashed them down on the railing each time she shouted. Then she relaxed her palms and used the railing to brace herself as she fell back. She let go of it and leaned back against the wall. “I hate you,” she said again, quietly. Huge tears rolled down her face. Her jaw ached with how much tension she put on it by clenching her teeth.   
    “Yes, yes, you do.” Loki let his hair down and pushed his hair back behind his ears. He placed his hands behind his back. He walked towards Misuteri. The light from the stairwell lit up just part of his face. His smile wrinkles were deep and dark as he stood adjacent from Misuteri. “You hate me and yet, is it not marvelous how much you still yearn for me? You cannot live without me. It is not because I trapped you in another plain but because I own you!” Loki's voice echoed.   
    Misuteri had pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked away from Loki. He let him preach at her. She did her best to ignore him.   
_You can't listen. You can't believe what he says. You can't let him get in your head._   
    But Misuteri was already feeling weak and defeated. Loki was capitalizing on his opportunity.   
    “You know how much better you will feel once you give in. You have done it once. I have no idea why you have forsaken my affection. Did I not treat you well when you behaved? Did I not give you purpose and direction when you had none? I only did what I had to for your own good. And here you are, resisting me all over again.” Loki turned away from her. He stretched out his arm, just slightly, to tap each widely spaced rung of the rail as he walked away from her. Then he turned to be opposite to Misuteri.   
    Misuteri crossed her arms over her knees and averted her eyes from Loki.   
    He sat down next to her. He was very close. “I wish someone would help me clean up. I hate being dirty with a passion.” Loki chose his words carefully.   
    Misuteri turned her head towards him. She peered at him but just for a second. His messy image did disturb her. He looked far from a king. He looked dirty and pathetic. His big green eyes looked up at her like an innocent victim of Jouten's violence. She clenched her jaw again and grind her sore teeth against each other.   
_I hate him._   
    “Oh well, it is probably for the best. I do not deserve such kindness after all the pain I have caused.” Loki planned his words to pull at Misuteri's heartstrings.   
    Misuteri's eye twitched. She could feel him manipulating her. She could feel the sympathy for him grow and her need to care for him did, too. She put her hand over her mouth and used her thumb to keep her face pointed the opposite way.   
    Ignore him. Ignore him. You have to ignore him.   
    Misuteri knew she had to leave before he broke her walls down. She could not will herself to move. She still could not bear the thought of being abandoned. With him so close that she could feel the heat off of his skin, she did everything she could to resist. She did everything but stand and run.   
    “You know, I was not always this way. I had a family. I had a brother and a father and a mother. I loved them with everything I was but it always felt like I was never good enough. I was never good enough for either of them, no matter how hard I tried. And try I did. I tried for years.” Loki paused. He observed her defensive posture.  
    “Every time something went wrong, they always ran to me. It was always somehow my fault, you see, and I had to clean up the mess.” Loki let out a heavy sigh. “I do not know why I do some of the things I do but getting punished each and every time I make a mistake is no way to help me learn. It seems that no one has ever truly cared about me. I left Asgard under less than conventional terms, I dare not return for the lecture Odin would have for me – he would compare me to his glorious son, Thor – and tell me how foolish I was to trifle with Midgard.” Loki scoffed.   
    “I do not wish to hear it. That old man, the one full of wisdom and mercy. What kind of mercy has he shown me? Where does he think I learned my first tricks and games? Why! It was him, of course. If only he had told me the truth. If only he had been honest with me, maybe things would be different but who cares? I am Loki, the God of Fire and Mischief. Who really cares?” His self-pity was true. It rolled off of him like a cheap cologne.   
    For most of his dialogue, his tone was sincere. He did vent to her but it was only to gain the advantage. He knew she could not resist a project. He knew she could not resist his plight. Tears began to form in his eyes and he frowned. He put his arms stretched out over his knees and then he sighed again. He wiped under his eye and down his face.   
    “I apologize for my emotion.” He said plainly. “I will not allow it to happen again.”   
    Misuteri could not ignore his entire story. She felt his weakness and his pain as if it were her own. She looked over at him and saw his genuine sadness. She could feel how disappointed he was with himself and his so-called failures. She could see his facade fracture; even if he meant for it to show through. Misuteri could see that it was real. She frowned and stared at him.   
    Loki slowly turned his head and their eyes met. He smiled a sad smile and she returned it. Loki let his arms slide down till his elbows hit his hips. Misuteri reached over and put her hand over his. Loki gingerly wrapped his fingers around her fingertips. He gave them a light squeeze. Then he pulled her closer. She fell against his shoulder.   
    It did not take long until Loki lifted his arm and pulled her into his chest. She did not resist him. He wrapped one arm around her front and interlocked his fingers. His arms stretched at an odd angle and she moved between his legs so that he would be more comfortable. She rested her head against his shoulder. Loki turned his head down. He supported most of her weight with one leg and arm. He lifted her chin up. He gazed down into her eyes and smiled. This time it was not sad.   
    “You are a generous, sincere and optimistic person, Misuteri. Your loving tenderness and fierce loyalty make me want you in such a way that can only be described as a whirlwind of desire.” Loki paused as he saw a flattered smile come upon Misuteri's face but her eyes were still sad. “I want you to know that whenever I am with you, I want to be a better me and I only want to make you happy.” Misuteri's eyes could no longer hide her pure excitement. She opened her mouth to say something but Loki stopped her. He leaned close to her ear, “My favorite thing about you is the fact that...you are mine.” Loki's voice turned sinister again. His eyes sharpened and pierced through Misuteri's core.  
    Her eyes widened as she realized what a dangerous position she was in. He had fooled her. What was worse: she had wanted to be fooled.   
_Loki won before this battle even started..._  
    Her resolve did not last. She jerked her face away from Loki but he quickly gripped her jaw again. He pinched his fingers around the nerve where her jaw and neck met. Her mouth fell open as she gasped in pain. He kissed her and wrapped his fingers around her neck. He pulled away and smiled another victorious smile. Misuteri squeezed his forearm. She squeezed it and tried to pull away but he was still too strong.   
    Loki straightened his legs out and leaned Misuteri back. She relaxed the best she could. She closed her eyes and her mouth. She licked her lips and then let out a sigh of relief as she lay flat against the cement. Loki let go of her throat to kiss it. He kissed down her neck and collarbone. He began to tug at her top.   
    Misuteri started to struggle in order to escape his advances. She pulled a dagger from her pocket but before she could release the blade, Loki twisted her wrist. She dropped it and he laughed at her.   
    “Is that all you have?” He asked.   
    Each time he pulled her shirt high, she yanked it down. He tried to pull her jacket off of her shoulders but she twisted so his hand hit the cement each time. He growled in frustration. Though she was not willing to use the power she had against him, she did not submit. He pulled back and spread her legs as wide as he could. He pinned one under his knee as he unfastened her belt.   
    “I am not having sex with you! Stop it!” She demanded. She repeated herself over and over until he finally stopped trying to focus on undoing her pants.   
    “I will have you!” He shouted in frustration. He finally yanked the belt in just the right way that it finally slipped through her belt loops. She tried to press her hips against the cement  but Loki dug his knee into her inner thigh causing her to arch her back. He made a loop with the cloth belt again and encircled Misuteri's head. He pulled it tight around her neck and she stopped pleading with him.   
    Misuteri's immediate response was to loosen the belt around her neck. She slipped her fingers through but she left most of herself unguarded. She felt her pants slip down to her boots and Loki spun her around. He yanked her jacket off and tossed it aside. Misuteri's fingers slipped out from under the belt around her neck. She lay half naked and exposed to him.   
    With one hand, he aimed himself between her legs. He thrust his hips forward once and then back once. Then he pushed as far forward as he could go with ease. He pulled the belt in his hand and Misuteri's upper body hung off of the ground. She clawed at the belt with one hand and she tried to reach the ground with the other. He had caught her between gasps and it felt as if only seconds could pass before she passed out.   
    “Please...” she choked on her words. “Stop...I'll behave.” She struggled to speak.   
    Loki let her drop to the ground. “You will behave. There is no question about that,” he did not stop his assault. He quickened his pace.   
    Misuteri's body tightened with each word.   
    “You will remember your place,” he smiled as he hunched over her. He wrapped the belt around his hand and then pulled himself back upward. He straightened his back. He jerked Misuteri back and forth for fun. Each time he let his arm stretch out. She fell, barely catching herself with the palms of her hands. The room barely turned dark from the bright white behind her eyes before Loki forced her back to arch too far towards him. 


End file.
